Un soltero difícil
by Si-te-he-visto-no-me-acuerdo
Summary: Edward Cullen estaba empeñado en permanecer soltero, por mucho que los posos de su café hablaran de amor. Quería encontrar a la mujer perfecta, y esa mujer no era para nada Bella Swan, la temperamental diseñadora de interiores... reseña adentro.
1. Voy a hacerme monja

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Un soltero difícil**

**Edward Cullen estaba empeñado en permanecer soltero, por mucho que los posos de su café hablaran de amor. Quería encontrar a la mujer perfecta, y esa mujer no era para nada Bella Swan, la temperamental diseñadora de interiores con la que se encontraba en todos sitios. Bella era demasiado testaruda, demasiado impredecible y demasiado bella... y además tenía unos diamantes robados escondidos debajo de la escalera. Y como era de esperar, Edward no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1:<strong> **Voy a hacerme monja**

A Isabella Swan no le hacía ninguna gracia ir a la cárcel, aunque varios miembros de su familia residían allí. Aun así, hacía la ronda cada semana, llevando regalos y cotilleos familiares.

Primero vio a su tía Tanya, a quien le había caído una sentencia de dos a cinco años por hurto. Luego al primo Alec, condenado a diez meses por firmar cheques sin fondos. Su otra prima, Jane, estaba allí de nuevo por no presentarse ante el juez cuando le dieron la libertad condicional.

Y, por fin, su madre.

–¿Sabes que pronto me darán la condicional? –sonrió Renée Swan, quitándose una pelusilla del mono naranja.

–Dentro de veinte días. De eso quena hablar contigo –Bella se aclaró la garganta, mirando a su madre a través del panel de plexiglás. Había ensayado el discurso durante el viaje desde St. Louis y estaba decidida a convencerla para que se reformase de una vez por todas.

–Será más fácil que te den la condicional si tienes un trabajo y un sitio donde vivir.

–Me niego a trabajar en otra lavandería. Mira lo que me hizo ese detergente en las manos.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Madre, esta vez no puedes elegir. Y no puedes volver a trabajar para el tío Caius.

–Pero él me deja trabajar las horas que quiero...

–¡Se dedica a lavar dinero negro!

–Pero me dio de alta en la Seguridad Social...

–Se acabó, mamá –la interrumpió Bella–. En serio. Seth te necesita y yo también.

Renée arrugó el ceño.

–¿Qué le pasa a Seth?

Bella no sabía por dónde empezar. Su hermano pequeño siempre estaba atravesando alguna crisis.

–Está muy disgustado porque su novia ha roto con él. Ya sabía yo que era un error que le presentases a tu compañera de celda.

–Pensé que tener una novia le daría confianza en sí mismo. Es tan tímido con las mujeres...

–¡Su novia está acusada de intento de asesinato!

–Pero Victoria parece buena chica. Y es muy guapa. Ah, y ya no es mi compañera de celda. Por lo visto, han anulado la condena por defecto de forma. Creo que se ha ido a Florida.

–Mejor –suspiró Bella–. Lo último que necesitamos en esta familia es otro delincuente. Mira, madre, creo que deberías venirte a vivir conmigo. Yo te ayudaré a encontrar un trabajo.

–Tú no puedes mantenerme, cariño. Especialmente ahora que estás intentando abrir tu propio negocio.

–Ya he conseguido mi primer cliente –anunció Bella, intentando parecer despreocupada–. Así que el dinero no es un problema.

–¡Un cliente! Eso es maravilloso. ¿Cuándo ha sido?

–Ayer. Fui a buscar a Seth al Café Crepúsculo y me encontré con la propietaria. Me ha pedido que decore el nuevo local.

–Qué bien. ¿No es adivina o algo así?

–Se hace llamar Madame Esme y creo que era adivinadora o algo parecido. Lee el futuro sentimental de los clientes en los posos del café.

Renée asintió con la cabeza.

–Qué estafa más original. Debe estar forrada.

–Es legal, mamá. Al menos, ella cree en lo que hace. Y debe funcionar porque ha ampliado el local. Por eso necesita una decoradora.

–¿Le has pedido a Madame Esme que te lea los posos del café?

–Claro que no. No creerás en esas bobadas, ¿verdad?

Renée dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

–Y supongo que tú no crees en el amor.

–Sí creo en el amor, pero es difícil conocer hombres interesantes.

–Has pasado de los veinticinco, cariño. No puedes seguir siendo tan selectiva.

–No soy selectiva –respondió Bella–. Mientras pasen un informe del FBI.

Renée soltó una carcajada, pero su hija no estaba riendo. Crecer en la familia Swan le había enseñado lo que no le interesaba de un hombre. Todos sus parientes eran guapos, encantadores y machistas. Y todos habían pasado por la cárcel. Excepto Seth, a quien había conseguido alejar de la mala vida. Por el momento.

Para ser justos, el difunto padre de Bella tampoco pasó por la cárcel. Fue un extraordinario ladrón de joyas que nunca se dejó atrapar por la policía.

–A lo mejor yo también voy al Café Crepúsculo–sonrió Renée–. Después de pasar tres años aquí, me vendría bien un poquito de cariño.

–Me parece estupendo –exclamó Bella, para quien cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a su madre en la cárcel–. En cuanto salgas de aquí iremos de compras. Necesitas un nuevo vestuario.

–Y también necesito hacerme la permanente –suspiró Renée–. Y teñirme el pelo.

–Haremos todo eso, no te preocupes.

Gracias a Madame Esme, tendría dinero suficiente. La propietaria del Café Crepúsculo era un poco rarita, pero su oferta de trabajo no podría haber llegado en mejor momento. Ni siquiera le había pedido referencias, sólo que firmase el contrato lo antes posible.

Y ,curiosamente, que tomase una taza del especial de la casa: café jamaicano con almendras.

* * *

><p>–No digas que no te he advertido.<p>

Edward Cullen dejó la tabla de contrachapado para mirar a su hermano pequeño. Aunque Jasper ya no era tan pequeño. Con veintiséis años y un metro ochenta y nueve de estatura, era tres centímetros más alto que él.

–Llevas prediciendo catástrofes desde que te conté que la tía Esme había confiscado nuestras tazas de café. ¿No crees que estás un poco paranoico?

Jasper Cullen soltó una risita.

–Eso es lo que dijo Emmett. Y mira lo que le ha pasado.

–Emmett no está muerto, sólo va a casarse.

–¿Dónde está la diferencia?

Edward sacó un lápiz del bolsillo de la camisa. No pensaba dejar que esa ridícula conversación retrasara las obras del Café Crepúsculo. Una sola pared separaba el café de una antigua pizzería y, después de varias semanas de trabajo, el nuevo y ampliado local empezaba a tomar forma. El día anterior había tirado parte del muro y tapado el hueco con una lona, de modo que ya tenían acceso al café desde allí.

–Mira, Jasper, tienes que olvidar tu fobia al matrimonio. No es sano.

–Ya, claro. Y supongo que tu plan de hacer audiciones para encontrar esposa es mucho mejor.

–Desde luego. Yo pienso casarme en cuanto encuentre a la mujer que reúna todos los requisitos.

Su hermano hizo una mueca.

–Pues yo me marcho.

–¿Dónde?

–A Cleveland, Ohio. En cuanto supe que la tía Esme había puesto sus manos en mi taza de café pedí que me trasladasen. No quiero arriesgarme.

–¿No te parece un poco exagerado?

Jasper se cruzó de brazos.

–Dímelo tú. Nuestro hermano mayor acaba de pedir en matrimonio a una chica a la que conoció hace menos de un mes. Él, que se reía de los que pasaban por el aro. Y la culpa es de tía Esme–suspiró, inclinándose hacia Edward–, Ten cuidado, hermanito. Ten mucho cuidado.

–Rosalie me cae bien –replicó Edward, en defensa de su futura cuñada.

–A mí también me cae bien, pero eso da igual. El caso es que una de las locas predicciones de tía Esme se ha hecho realidad. Y yo no quiero ser la víctima número tres.

–¿Número tres? ¿Quién es la víctima número dos?

–Mírate en el espejo, amigo. Eres cebo para novias y la tía Esme está dispuesta a encontrarte una a la carrera. En cuanto Emmett y Rosalie se casen, me marcho de aquí.

Jasper desapareció tras la lona. Estaba asustado. ¿De qué?, se preguntó Edward. Esme no podía obligarlo a casarse.

Desde luego, él no pensaba hacerlo hasta que encontrase a la mujer perfecta. Una mujer que reuniera todos los requisitos, como le había dicho a su tía. Y ella aceptó sin protestar.

Aunque quizá había sido demasiado fácil, pensó entonces. Quizá debería hablar con ella, por si acaso.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Esme Cullen apareció en ese momento acompañada del camarero más ineficaz del Café Crepúsculo: Seth.

–Edward, el local está quedando precioso.

Esme llevaba una especie de túnica rosa con turbante a juego. Los brazaletes dorados que adornaban sus brazos tintineaban con cada movimiento.

Edward miró alrededor. El suelo de madera necesitaba ser lijado y pulido. Había cables por todas partes y el papel pintado de la pared se caía a trozos.

–Aún queda mucho trabajo. Especialmente si quieres que abramos dentro de un mes. Podría contratar a alguien.

–No será necesario –lo interrumpió su tía–. He encontrado a la persona perfecta.

–¿Quién?

–Yo –dijo Seth Swan , cruzándose de brazos.

Edward se tragó un suspiro. No, él no. Cualquiera menos Seth.

–Tú tienes mucho trabajo.

Seth se volvió hacia Esme.

–Ya te dije que no querría. ¿No te lo dije? Le tiro una taza de café sin querer y me lo guarda para siempre.

–No es verdad. ¿A que no Edward?

Era verdad. El café que Seth le tiró en los pantalones estuvo peligrosamente cerca de hacer un daño irreparable. Seth era tan peligroso como el resto de la infame familia Swan y Edward sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que podría hacer con una pistola de clavos.

–Mira, no es nada personal. Es que prefiero trabajar con alguien que tenga experiencia.

–En séptimo hice una casita para pájaros –replicó el camarero, abriendo mucho sus ojos de cachorro–. Y siempre estoy reparando cosas en casa.

–Clava algo para que Edward te vea –dijo Esme entonces, dándole un martillo.

–No hace falta...

Demasiado tarde. Seth le dio un martillazo a uno de los tablones que Edward había puesto para sujetar el muro y la madera se partió en dos por el impacto. El muro se agrietó peligrosamente y trozos de escayola empezaron a caer al suelo.

–¿Le doy otra vez? –preguntó él, orgulloso.

–¡No, por favor! No puedo pagarte.

–No hace falta –intervino Esme, quitándose un trocito de escayola de la túnica–. Yo pagaré el salario de Seth. Ha decidido dejar de servir mesas durante algún tiempo, pero no quiero perderlo.

–Es que no puedo soportar el estrés –explicó él, con voz temblorosa–. Algunos clientes son tan groseros... les tiras un poquito de café encima y empiezan a gritar que van a demandarte.

Esme pasó el brazo por los delgados hombros de su camarero.

–He pensado que este trabajo le vendría bien.

Quizá a Seth, pero no a Edward.

–¿Qué tal si te tomas unas vacaciones? Podrías tomar el sol en la playa.

–La arena me produce alergia –contestó Seth–. Y, por una vez en mi vida, me gustaría ser bueno en algo. Por favor, dame una oportunidad.

Esme tomó la mano de su sobrino.

–Edward, hazlo por mí.

Maldición. Habría dado un brazo por su tía. Los tres hermanos Cullen le debían mucho. Esme dejó su carrera como adivinadora para cuidar de ellos cuando su madre los abandonó.

Pero él le debía aún más.

Por eso había aceptado hacer la ampliación del local a precio de costo. Aunque su trabajo como contratista de obras normalmente le reportaba tres veces esa cantidad,

Aunque si aceptaba a Seth como aprendiz seguramente le costaría el brazo, pensó. Por no hablar de una pierna y varios dedos.

–Por ti haría cualquier cosa, tía Esme–suspiró por fin, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Cualquier cosa? –repitió ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–«Casi» cualquier cosa –corrigió Edward para no encontrarse con una cita a ciegas.

–Pero es que he encontrado a la chica perfecta para ti.

Él levantó una mano.

–Olvídalo. Ya hemos hablado de esto, tía Esme. Además, esta noche tengo una cita con Angela.

Esme arrugó la nariz.

–No me gusta Angela. Es demasiado...

–¿Encantadora? ¿Guapa? ¿Generosa?

–Te matará de amabilidad. O de aburrimiento. O de las dos cosas. Tú necesitas una mujer que sea un reto, Edward. Alguien que le dé un poco de emoción a tu vida.

–Eso es exactamente lo que no necesito.

Él tenía el futuro bien planeado y sabía exactamente qué quería de su futura esposa. Incluso había hecho una lista con los requisitos que debían reunir para las candidatas. No pensaba elegir a la mujer equivocada, como su padre, para sufrir después durante toda la vida.

–No seas cabezota –insistió su tía–. He leído los posos del café de Angela y te aseguro que no es tu alma gemela. Si me dejaras emparejarte con...

Edward le tapó la boca con una mano.

–No sigas, tía Esme. Emmett y Rosalie están enamorados y fuiste tú quien los emparejó, de acuerdo. ¿Por qué no te concentras en la boda? Sólo faltan unas semanas.

Los ojos de su tía brillaron de emoción.

–¡Podríamos hacer una boda doble! Emmett y Rose, tú y...

–Angela–la interrumpió Edward–. O Heidi o Evonne. Son las tres que van en cabeza para convertirse en la señora Cullen. Pero no voy a casarme todavía.

Esme levantó una ceja teñida de color naranja.

–Porque aún no has encontrado a la mujer de tu vida.

Él no discutió. No porque estuviera de acuerdo, sino porque Seth había enchufado la sierra eléctrica y el ruido era ensordecedor. Desgraciadamente, y como era habitual en Seth Swan, era incapaz de controlar el aparato.

— ¡Deja eso antes de que mates a alguien!

Demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Edward dejó escapar un suspiro. Angela estaba a su lado, con las piernas delicadamente cruzadas. Su perfección empezaba a irritarlo, pero eso podría ser consecuencia de las medicinas.<p>

–¿Te ha gustado el postre? –preguntó ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Llevaba un precioso traje de chaqueta gris perla y una blusa blanca abrochada hasta el cuello. Apenas usaba maquillaje y su pelo caía como una cortina de seda sobre sus hombros.

–Sí –contestó Edward, dejando a un lado la cucharilla.

–La crema francesa es mi postre favorito –sonrió Angela.

«Crema francesa». Un seudónimo de las natillas. Ese era el problema. Todo en Angelaera tan... falso. Edward se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, irritado consigo mismo. La chica era perfecta. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

Mentalmente, repasó la lista de requisitos de su «esposa perfecta»: debía ser atractiva, pero no demasiado guapa. Buena cocinera, buena conversadora, pero sin ganas de discutir inútilmente.

Angela era todo eso, pero durante la cena había estado a punto de quedarse dormido. A lo mejor sólo estaba cansado. Al fin y al cabo, había sido un día terrible.

Edward movió el pie derecho, que reposaba sobre una silla, y se le escapó un gesto de dolor.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó Angela, mirando la venda que llevaba en el dedo gordo.

–Se está pasando el efecto de la anestesia.

–No sabía que tu trabajo fuera tan peligroso. Has tenido suerte de que sólo te hayan dado cuatro puntos.

–Cinco –la corrigió él–. Y me habrían tenido que dar muchos más si no hubiera llevado las botas de trabajo.

Angela sonrió. Esa sonrisa perfecta empezaba a ponerlo de los nervios. Nunca hasta entonces lo había molestado. Pero nunca antes había pensado en la posibilidad de ver esa sonrisa todas las mañanas durante cincuenta años.

–Menos mal que tu tía llamó a una ambulancia.

–La ambulancia no era para mí, era para Seth. Tuvo un ataque de pánico después de tirarme la sierra en el pie.

–Ay, pobre –murmuró Angela.

Edward tenía la impresión de que no estaba escuchándolo. Parecía absolutamente concentrada en quitar la cera de una palmatoria de cristal. No era una mujer muy excitante, desde luego, Pero él no estaba buscando eso. Y tampoco estaba buscando amor, se recordó a sí mismo. Buscaba afecto, compañía, compatibilidad y, si era posible, pasión, pero no amor. Al menos no el amor apasionado que había vuelto loco a su hermano.

Edward quería orden en su vida. Estabilidad. Una familia. Quería... natillas, no crema francesa.

Seguramente se acostumbraría a la sonrisa de Angela. Y a cómo arrugaba la nariz cuando comía. Todas las parejas tenían que acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas. Seguramente también habría cosas en él que la sacarían de quicio.

«Olvídate de esas bobadas», pensó, cansado.

–Angela...

Ella levantó la mirada.

–Dime.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

–Me gustaría hablar de nuestro futuro.

Angela se inclinó hacia delante.

–Cuánto me alegro. Yo también quería hablar de eso, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema.

Edward intentó relajarse. Eso era algo que le gustaba de Kimberly: que no era exigente. Siempre esperaba que él tomase la iniciativa.

–Tú primero –dijo, buscando tiempo para componer una petición de matrimonio.

Ella sonrió.

–Pues verás... nunca he sabido lo que quería de la vida hasta que te conocí. Cuando empezamos a salir, hace tres meses, lo vi todo claro. Y cuando nos besamos por primera vez, me di cuenta de que no estaba equivocada.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, pensó Edward.

Desgraciadamente, su primer beso había despertado en él más dudas que deseo.

–¿De verdad?

Angela asintió con la cabeza.

–Entonces supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida en un convento.

Edward parpadeó, atónito.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Voy a hacerme monja –dijo ella entonces, con voz temblorosa.

–¿Monja?

–He solicitado ingresar en el convento de Santa María como novicia. Sólo quería decirte adiós, Edward. Y darte las gracias.

¿Las gracias? Después de besarla, Angela decidía hacerse monja. Eso no era exactamente un halago.

–Monja –murmuró, incrédulo.

–¿Te sorprende?

–Claro que me sorprende. ¿Desde cuándo quieres ser monja?

–Desde que era pequeña –contestó ella, con una sonrisa–, Pero no estaba segura del todo, así que decidí tener un último ligue antes de tomar la decisión.

«Un ligue». ¡Había estado a punto de pedirle que se casara con él y Angela lo consideraba un ligue! Durante el tiempo que salió con ella, no se le ocurrió pensar que podría no estar interesada... ¿No estar interesada? Menudo eufemismo. ¡Estaba a punto de hacer voto de castidad!

–Tengo que marcharme –dijo Angela entonces, levantándose.

–¿Te vas?

–A las monjas no nos gusta acostamos tarde –sonrió ella, tirándole un beso–. Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, de verdad. Gracias por la cena.

–Gracias a ti por hacerla –murmuró Edward, intentando levantarse.

–No, no te levantes. Tienes que descansar el pie.

Unos minutos después oyó el motor del coche y el chirrido de los frenos. A la «hermana Angela» le gustaba pisar el acelerador. Y quizá a las monjas no les ponían multas.

Entonces miró los platos sucios sobre la mesa. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que Angela no era tan perfecta. Se había ido sin fregarlos.

Edward cerró los ojos. No podía fregar los platos con cinco puntos en el dedo gordo del pie. Quizá debería tirarlos. En realidad, nunca le había gustado el dibujo de margaritas; era demasiado femenino. Los había comprado en una tienda de objetos baratos, cuando no andaba muy bien de dinero. Ahora podía comprar algo más masculino.

Cuando se preguntaba si también debía tirar los vasos, sonó el timbre.

— ¡La puerta está abierta!

No se levantó. A lo mejor era Angela, que volvía para decir que todo era una broma.

Pero no era Angela, sino una chica morena. Una morenaza con un vestido de seda roja que modelaba su cuerpo a la perfección. Un cuerpo en el que un hombre podría perderse.

Haciendo un esfuerzo. Trace levantó la mirada de unos pechos de escándalo. Lo primero que vio fueron unos brillantes ojos chocolate que lo miraban, irónicos. Luego, una nariz respingona y unos labios generosos.

Aquella mujer no era una monja.

¿Quién era? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo en su casa? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, ella apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, mostrándole sin querer su generoso escote.

–Es usted el hombre al que estaba buscando.


	2. ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Un soltero difícil**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?<strong>

Bella contó hasta diez mientras Edward Cullen le miraba el escote. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres prestasen atención a esa zona, olvidando todo lo demás, pero aquel parecía peor de lo normal.

Impaciente, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Cuando él levantó los ojos vio que los tenía de un color inusual: un verde profundo, verde esmeralda.

Debía admitir que Edward Cullen era guapo. Guapísimo, en realidad: mentón cuadrado, nariz aquilina, el pelo muy corto. Tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en sus bíceps y en los anchos hombros que amenazaban con hacer saltar las costuras de su camiseta verde.

–¿Por qué me mira con esa cara?

–¿Yo? –replicó Bella–. Es usted el que no deja de mirarme.

–Siempre miro a las mujeres guapas. Especialmente cuando aparecen de improviso en mi casa. ¿Por qué estaba buscándome?

Bella señaló un sillón.

–¿No va a pedirme que me siente?

–Prefiero que conteste a mi pregunta. O quizá yo pueda responderla por usted. La envía Madame Esme, ¿verdad?

–Ella me dio su dirección, pero...

–Lo sabía –la interrumpió Edward–, Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Bella se sentó en el sillón, a pesar de no haber sido invitada.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–Mire, los dos sabemos por qué está aquí. Dejemos los preliminares y vayamos al asunto –dijo Edward–. Béseme.

Ella lo miró, perpleja.

–¿Está usted loco?

–No, sólo intento ir al grano. Una vez que me haya besado, los dos sabremos si hay futuro para nuestra relación. Aunque le advierto que la última mujer que me besó ha decidido no dejar que ningún otro hombre vuelva a rozar sus labios.

Edward Cullen no era sólo un lunático, sino un egomaníaco increíble.

–Gracias, pero no. No suelo besar a un hombre cinco minutos después de haberlo conocido. Es una de mis rarezas.

–Como quiera –suspiró Edward, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla–. Dígame, señorita...

–Por favor, llámeme Bella.

–Bella. ¿Tiene por costumbre ir buscando novio de puerta en puerta?

–Me parece que no lo entiende, señor Cullen.

–Llámeme Edward–sonrió él. Pero no había nada dulce en esa sonrisa. Su expresión le recordaba a un león mirando su presa–. Seguramente estoy confundido. De hecho, probablemente usted es un invento de mi imaginación. Las medicinas me han mareado un poco.

–¿Medicinas?

Ah, claro, eso debía ser. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para su extraño comportamiento.

Él levantó el pie. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Bella de que tenía una venda en el dedo gordo; tan grande que parecía una bombilla. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risita.

–¿De qué se ríe?

–Lo siento –murmuró ella, sin dejar de reír–. ¿Se ha hecho daño?

–Casi me amputan el dedo por culpa de una sierra eléctrica. Han tenido que darme varios puntos.

Bella miró el pie, incrédula.

–¿Ese fue el accidente por el que Seth estaba tan disgustado?

–¿Conoce usted a Seth?

–Mejor que nadie. Es mi hermano.

Edward cerró los ojos.

–Ah, eso lo explica todo.

–¿Qué explica?

–Es usted una Swan. Eso explica por qué me he puesto nervioso al verla. Donde hay un Swan, hay un desastre.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

–¿No le parece una exageración? No todos los Swan somos así.

Bueno, algunos lo eran, desde luego.

–Dígale eso a mi pie.

–Deje que lo vea...

–¡No lo toque!

–Sólo quería echar un vistazo...

–¿Es usted médico?

–No, soy decoradora. Y, en mi opinión, esa venda blanca no pega nada con el sofá. ¿En la farmacia no tenían una venda de color verde?

–Muy graciosa.

–Dicen que la risa es la mejor medicina.

–Yo prefiero un analgésico. Desgraciadamente, se me está pasando el efecto, así que ahora mismo no soy buena compañía. ¿Por qué no vuelve usted mañana? O mejor, el año que viene.

Algunos hombres no soportaban las bromas.

–Lo que tengo que decir no puede esperar un año. Es sobre Seth... está muy disgustado.

–¿Él está disgustado? ¡Es a mí a quien ha estado a punto de mutilar!

–Por favor, sólo ha sido un cortecito de nada. Si se quitara esa venda tan enorme casi ni se notaría.

Edward apretó los dientes.

–Muy bien. Véalo usted misma.

Bella se inclinó para quitar la venda. Los tres kilómetros de venda. Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de estudiar el pie de Edward Cullen. Había algo muy íntimo en ver el pie desnudo de un extraño. Era largo, fino, con el empeine alto. Llevaba las uñas muy limpias y bien cortadas y en el empeine había unos pelitos cobrizos...

–¿Qué le parece?

Bella se percató de que estaba demasiado interesada en aquel pie... y en aquel hombre. Entonces vio que tenía varios puntos en el dedo gordo.

–No es una herida mortal. Pero, claro, yo no tengo ni idea. ¿Ha pensado visitar a un especialista? –preguntó, conteniendo la risa.

–No, pero pienso llamar a mi abogado –replicó Edward–. El asalto con arma letal es un delito.

–No lo dirá en serio.

–No soy yo quien parece incapaz de ponerse serio. Todo esto es una broma para usted, ¿verdad?

–No es una broma –suspiró Bella–. De hecho, no me hace gracia que haya despedido a Seth por algo tan... inconsecuente.

–¡Eso tan inconsecuente resulta ser mi dedo! –exclamó Edward, con los dientes apretados–. Y me gustaría conservarlo, si no le parece mal. Eso significa que Seth tiene que irse.

Bella tragó saliva para controlar el famoso temperamento Swan.

–Dele una oportunidad.

–¿Porqué?

Porque le daba pánico que su hermano hiciera alguna tontería al verse sin dinero. Estaba deprimido desde que su novia cortó con él y frustrado con su trabajo como camarero y con la vida en general. Él quería un reto, algo interesante. Dinero. Últimamente, incluso hablaba de seguir los pasos de su padre.

Seth no era el mejor camarero del mundo, ni siquiera un carpintero mediocre, pero estaba segura de que como ladrón de joyas sería espantoso. Y si ella no hacía algo rápido, otro Swan acabaría en la cárcel.

–¿Por qué tengo que darle otra oportunidad a alguien que casi me ha amputado un dedo?

Bella lo miró a los ojos y se le encogió el estómago. Edward Cullen era demasiado testarudo como para entender lo importante que era ese trabajo para alguien tan inseguro como Seth. Y ella no pensaba mendigar.

–Porque yo podría devolverle el favor.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, insolente.

–¿Qué me está ofreciendo, señorita Swan?

–A mí misma.

Edward tuvo que agarrarse a la silla. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Angela le anunciaba que iba hacerse monja y, unos minutos después, una chica voluptuosa entraba en su casa y se ofrecía como amante.

Debía estar soñando. O alucinando. Quizá el trauma del accidente lo había afectado de verdad. Aunque, si cinco puntitos en el pie inducían tan increíble ilusión, casi podría darle a Seth el resto de sus herramientas para ver qué pasaba. Casi.

Por supuesto, aquella mujer no era un sueño ni una alucinación. Bella Swan estaba sentada frente á él, en carne y hueso. El sentido común le decía que no podía aceptar tal acuerdo. Su cuerpo, por el contrario, estaba dispuesto a decir que sí.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

–Esa es una proposición... sorprendente.

–Yo lo llamaría un acuerdo comercial. Una cosa por otra.

Así, tan tranquila. Allí estaba, con una pierna cruzada sobre otra, la falda apenas cubriendo la mitad del muslo. Edward nunca había visto unas piernas como esas; eran una obra de arte.

–¿Seguro que es usted decoradora?

–Seguro. Y muy buena. Esa es la razón por la que Madame Esme me ha contratado para redecorar el Café Crepúsculo. O, al menos, una de las razones.

–¿Que mi tía Esme la ha contratado?

Llevaba semanas intentando convencer a su tía para que contratase un decorador. Pero el «decorador» se había convertido en «decoradora». Una Swan, ni más ni menos.

–Espere un momento... ¿Cómo que una de las razones? ¿Qué otra razón puede haber para que mi tía la haya contratado?

Bella levantó una ceja.

–¿No lo sabe?

Edward experimentó una especie de mareo. Pero no quería considerar esa posibilidad.

–No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Bella Swan se inclinó hacia delante.

–¿Ni idea?

–Ni idea.

Casi podría creer que aquella chica intentaba torturarlo. Pero Bella no podía saber el efecto que ejercía en él. Edward se enorgullecía de controlar todas sus relaciones, especialmente las relaciones románticas. Quizá Angela había decidido ingresar en un convento precisamente porque a él se le daba muy bien esconder sus sentimientos.

–¿Sabe que su tía lee los posos del café?

–Desgraciadamente.

–Lo que no sabe es que ha leído mis posos... y los suyos. Por alguna inexplicable razón, su tía piensa que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Edward contuvo un gemido de angustia. Sus peores miedos se veían confirmados.

–Imposible.

–Estoy de acuerdo –asintió ella, apartando un rizo castaño de su cara–, Madame Esme no quería decírmelo porque cree que un romance debe seguir su curso natural, pero...

–¿Pero qué?

–Pero entonces vio lo disgustada que estaba con usted por haber despedido a Seth. Creo recordar que incluso lo llamé varias cosas... en el calor del momento.

–¿Por ejemplo?

Ella parpadeó, con gesto inocente.

–No me acuerdo.

–Ya.

–Por supuesto, Madame Esme pensó que así no íbamos a ninguna parte y decidió contarme que había leído los posos del café. Según ella, luchar contra el destino sólo dificulta las cosas. Su tía parece una mujer muy decidida.

Decidida era un eufemismo. Esme Cullen no era capaz de mover montañas literalmente, pero había causado un par de avalanchas en sus tiempos. Y si estaba decidida a encadenarlo con Bella Swan... Edward sintió un escalofrío.

Claro que esa misma determinación le había salvado el cuello en más de una ocasión. Si no fuera por Esme, él podría no estar allí, dispuesto a rechazar la increíble propuesta de Bella.

Para ser una Swan, parecía agradable. Pero era evidente que no podía ser la mujer de su vida. Edward hizo una lista de defectos: un cuerpo de muerte, un rostro de belleza clásica, bastante mal genio y, lo peor de todo, un hermano llamado Seth.

No, Bella no podía estar en su lista de posibles candidatas.

–¿Qué le parece? ¿Hacemos un trato?

A pesar de sus defectos, le costaba mucho trabajo rechazarla.

–Me siento halagado, señorita Swan...

–Llámame Bella.

–Bella–dijo él, añadiendo otro defecto más a la lista: tenía la manía de interrumpirlo–. Me siento halagado por tu generosa oferta, Bella. Admiro la lealtad que sientes por tu hermano y hasta dónde quieres llegar para ayudarlo, pero no puedo.

–Haría cualquier cosa por Seth–volvió a interrumpirlo ella–. La familia es muy importante para mí.

–Para mí también.

La lealtad a la familia era fundamental en su lista de requisitos para encontrar esposa. Él sabía perfectamente cómo una traición puede romper una familia... pero en el caso de Bella Swan no era suficiente.

–¿Tu familia es verdaderamente importante para ti? –preguntó ella entonces.

–¿Qué tiene eso que ver con tu oferta de acostarte conmigo?

Bellalo miró, perpleja. Y después soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

–¿Acostarme contigo?

–¿De qué te ríes? Es lo que acabas de decir. Que si contrato a tu hermano te acostarías conmigo.

–Esto es demasiado... ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

–Yo...

–¿Y qué clase de hombre aceptaría esa proposición?

–Creo que no me has entendido...

–He conocido a muchos machistas en mi vida, pero no sabía que hubiera hombres como tú.

–Si me dejaras terminar una frase sabrías que no tenía intención de aceptar la oferta –dijo Edward, con los dientes apretados.

Pero en lugar de calmarla, sus palabras parecieron ofenderla.

–¡O sea, que no sólo has creído que estaba dispuesta a prostituirme, sino que tienes la cara de decir que no estás interesado!

–Yo no he dicho eso. Estoy «muy» interesado. De hecho, si quieres que te pruebe lo interesado que estoy...

–No hace falta, gracias. Porque la que no está interesada soy yo. Y ahora, por favor, ¿podemos seguir con el tema que me ha traído aquí?

–¿Qué tema?

A pesar de que no le gustaba reconocerlo, se sentía atraído por aquella chica. Cada vez más.

–La lealtad familiar. He venido aquí por mi hermano Seth.

Seth. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle que era su hermana? Aunque quizá era lo mejor, considerando la dirección que empezaban a tomar sus pensamientos. Bella era una Swan. Y eso significaba que debía huir de ella como de la peste.

–¿Estás interesado en mi proposición?

–¿Por qué no me explicas cuál es exactamente esa proposición?

–Muy bien. Hablaré despacio para que me entiendas –suspiró Bella–, Si vuelves a contratar a mi hermano, yo fingiré que me gustas.

–Detente, loco corazón –replicó él, irónico–. Gracias, pero no.

–Pensé que la lealtad a la familia era importante para ti. ¿Vas a darle un disgusto a tu tía? La pobre casi se puso a llorar cuando te insulté.

–¿Que me insultaste? Pensé que sólo habías dicho un par de cosas,

–Sí, bueno... –Bella se aclaró la garganta–, El caso es que tu tía está decidida a que salgamos juntos. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro. No quería darle un disgusto a su tía, pero tampoco podía casarse con la mujer que ella eligiese sólo para hacerla feliz.

–Lo siento, Bella. No creo que funcione.

–¡Claro que no! –exclamó ella entonces, levantando los ojos al cielo–, Pero si salimos un par de veces y le decimos a tu tía que no nos llevamos bien, se dará cuenta de que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

–No podríamos llevamos bien.

–Por supuesto. No tenemos nada en común. Somos como el blanco y el negro, el día y la noche...

–Sí, bueno... tampoco te pases.

–Sólo quiero dejártelo claro, por si vuelves a creer que quiero acostarme contigo.

Esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que Edward querría admitir.

–Ya.

–Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?

El sentido común le decía que la echase de su casa. Pero el cariño que sentía por su tía Esme era más importante.

–Sí.

–Estupendo. Le diré a Seth que puede volver a trabajar –dijo Bella, levantándose.

–Primero tendré que hablar con el seguro. Quiero aumentar mi póliza todo lo posible... por si acaso.

–Me parece bien.

–Espera un momento. ¿Y nosotros?

–¿Nosotros?

–Tendremos que salir juntos para que mi tía crea que esto es de verdad.

–Sí, claro.

–El viernes estoy libre.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

–Muy bien. Cuanto antes se convenza de que no tenemos nada que ver, mejor. ¿Nos vemos en el Café Crepúsculo?

–Iré a buscarte a casa –dijo Edward–. Se supone que es una cita de verdad, ¿no? Podemos ir a cenar y luego tomar algo en el café.

–De acuerdo –suspiró Bella, sacando una tarjeta del bolso–. Esta es mi dirección. ¿Quieres que haga las reservas? Conozco un restaurante mexicano.

–Odio la comida mexicana –la interrumpió Edward, cojeando hacia la puerta.

–¿Y la japonesa?

–Por favor...

–Muy bien, ¿qué clase de comida te gusta? – suspiró ella.

–¿Qué tal la comida americana?

–Estupendo. Es mi favorita.

–La mía también. ¿Ves cómo tenemos algo en común?

–Da miedo ¿eh? –sonrió Bella.

Edward la vio entrar en su coche, un Ford Taurus del mismo color que su vestido. Y al ver cómo la falda se ajustaba a sus caderas se le hizo la boca agua.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: tenía una cita con Bella Swan.

Y debía tener cuidado. Mucho cuidado.

* * *

><p>El viernes. Edward estaba más que asustado. La noche anterior no había podido dormir pensando en la visita de Bella. Cuanto más pensaba en el asunto, más convencido estaba de que ella había orquestado el encuentro a la perfección.<p>

¿Cómo si no podría explicarse que tuviera una cita tres días después de haberle jurado a su tía que nunca caería en sus redes?

O quizá Esme lo había planeado todo. Pedirle que volviese a contratar a Seth, el accidente con la sierra, la visita de Bella y su extraña proposición...

–¿No estás un poco paranoico? –sonrió Emmett Cullen, su hermano, mientras se ajustaba un fajin de seda azul.

–Dímelo tú. Estoy probándome un esmoquin para la boda de mi hermano, que había jurado no casarse nunca. Y todo gracias a tía Esme.

–Rosie es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

–No creerás que tía Esme puede leer el futuro en los posos del café, ¿verdad?

–Si no lo crees, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado? Aparentemente, Bella Swan y tú no tenéis nada en común. Y si se parece a su hermano no me sorprende.

–No se parece nada a Seth–suspiró Edward, poniéndose unos zapatos–. Pero es... peligrosa. Deberías verla, Emmett. O mejor no. Si vieras a Bella Swan, podrías cancelar la boda.

De repente, alguien corrió la cortina del probador. Era Rosalie Hale, la prometida de Emmett.

–Edward, si sigues intentando sabotear mi boda, te mataré.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Este es el probador de caballeros.

–Un sitio estupendo, en mi opinión. Una pena que seáis tan decentes –sonrió Rosalie–, Bueno, ¿quién es esa Bella?

–Nadie que deba preocuparte –contestó él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Rosalie Hale no tenía que preocuparse por la competencia, desde luego. Edward no había visto a su hermano más enamorado en toda su vida.

–Entonces, ¿no tengo que matar a nadie?

–No, por favor, que para eso soy el padrino. Alguien tendrá que sujetar a mi hermano cuando se desmaye de miedo.

–No le hagas ni caso –replicó Emmett, besando a su prometida–. Si tengo miedo es porque aún quedan seis semanas para la boda. Seis semanas me parecen una eternidad.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

–Estoy de acuerdo. No entiendo por qué dicen que el nuestro ha sido un noviazgo rápido. Yo estoy dispuesta a empezar la luna de miel ahora mismo –murmuró, abrazando a Emmett.

Edward se cruzó de brazos. Llevaban así desde que anunciaron su boda, dos semanas antes.

Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, envidiaba a su hermano mayor. Pronto Emmett tendría todo lo que él soñaba: una mujer que lo quería, una familia...

Nervioso, se tiró de la corbata. El fiasco con Angela le había hecho perder tiempo y ahora Bella. Él sólo quería una mujer que reuniese todos los requisitos, que compartiera gustos con él, que no lo volviese loco.

¿Era tanto pedir?

Impaciente, miró su reloj.

–Siento interrumpir, pero aún no estáis en vuestra luna de miel.

Rosalie se volvió, con las mejillas coloradas.

–¿Quién es Bella?

–La hermana de Seth Swan –contestó Emmett–. Y también es la nueva decoradora del Café Crepúsculo y la chica con la que Edward va a salir esta noche.

–¿Y Angela?

–Olvídate de Angela. Madame Esme ha decidido que Bella es su alma gemela.

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos.

–¡Eso es maravilloso! Por fin has encontrado la horma de tu zapato. Edward.

–Isabella Swan no es la horma de mi zapato –replicó él–. Sólo lo hago por mi tía. Cuando vea que no tenemos nada en común dejará de meterse en mi vida privada.

Rosalie lo pensó un momento.

–Puede que tu tía se haya equivocado.

–Pero bueno... pensé que creías en ella –sonrió Emmett.

–Y creo en ella. Pero Esme me confió que... en fin, que no estaba muy segura de qué taza pertenecía a cada uno.

–¡Maravilloso! –exclamó Edward–. Ya sabía yo que era un error.

–¿Por qué no llamas a Jasper?

–¿Para qué?

–Para que conozca a Bella. A lo mejor es su alma gemela –dijo Emmett.

Rosalie sacó una moneda del bolso.

–Lo llamaré ahora mismo. Está investigando un caso, pero seguramente podría salir con la tal Bella...

–¡No! –gritó Edward. Emmett y Rosalie lo miraron, sorprendidos–. No... Jasper no podría con una mujer como Bella Swan. Prefiero ser yo el que pase por este calvario.

–Muy bien. Pero yo creo que Jasper no tendría ningún problema. Cuando vino a probarse el esmoquin, tres chicas entraron en la tienda al verlo desde la calle. Estaba guapísimo...

–Hablando de guapos –la interrumpió Emmett, dándose una vueltecita–. ¿Cómo estamos?

Rosalie se tomó su tiempo para observar a su prometido y a su futuro cuñado.

–Si queréis que os diga la verdad...

–Por favor.

–Creo que Bella Swan y yo somos las chicas más afortunadas del planeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por leer, y a los que me han seguido desde la historia de Emmett. Para los que esten interesados en conocer la historia de Emmett y Rosalie pueden encontrarla en mi perfil, bajo el nombre de Trampa para solteros.<strong>

**Bye**


	3. ¿Cuántos Swan hay entre rejas?

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Un soltero difícil**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: ¿Cuántos Swan hay entre rejas?<strong>

Bella nunca había estado tan nerviosa antes de una cita. Primero se le estropeó el secador y, como era demasiado tarde para comprar otro, tuvo que apartarse el pelo de la cara y sujetarlo con un par de horquillas. Luego se le hizo una carrera en las únicas medias decentes que le quedaban. De modo que tendría que ir sin medias.

Y, además, tuvo que aguantar a Seth.

–Soy el cabeza de familia y no me gusta que salgas con Edward Cullen. No me gusta nada.

–Te he dejado un asado en el homo –suspiró Bella, mientras se ponía rímel frente al espejo–. Si te comes todas las verduras, podrás tomar helado de postre.

Seth arrugó la nariz.

–No me gustan las verduras. Además, esta noche tengo planes.

Bella se volvió para mirar a su hermano. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en una coleta, como siempre, y a juzgar por el trocito de papel higiénico que tenía pegado al mentón, acababa de afeitarse.

–¿Qué planes?

–Prefiero no decirlo. Y no cambies de tema. Estábamos hablando de Edward Cullen.

–¿Qué pasa con él?

–Que no es tu tipo, Bella. Me han dicho que tiene una lista de requisitos para encontrar la esposa perfecta.

–No te preocupes. No estoy interesada.

–De todas formas, te prohíbo que salgas con él. No me deja usar sus herramientas... excepto la escoba.

–Eres un aprendiz –le recordó Bella–. Tienes que empezar por algo. Dale tiempo.

Seth negó con la cabeza.

–No me queda tiempo. Ya tengo veintidós años.

Su hermana soltó una carcajada.

–Te compraré un bastón en tu próximo cumpleaños.

–Lo digo en serio, Bella. La vida se me escapa de las manos. ¿Y qué tengo? Nada. Cero –suspiró Seth–, Es hora de hacer cambios drásticos.

–¿Qué cambios?

–Estábamos hablando de Cullen.

–No, estamos hablando de ti. Quiero saber a qué cambios te refieres.

–Es un secreto.

–Seth, no hagas ninguna tontería.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Los dos sabemos qué quiero decir. Sé que estos últimos años han sido difíciles para ti. Especialmente tras la muerte de papá.

Bella no quería admitir que también habían sido difíciles para ella. La muerte repentina de Charlie Swan ocho años antes había dejado a una chica de diecinueve años a cargo de su hermano de catorce. Y ella intentó criarlo lo mejor que pudo con los consejos de su madre desde la cárcel.

–Lo echo de menos. Era mi héroe.

Justo las palabras que Bella no quería oír.

–Yo también quería mucho a papá. Seth, pero tenía muchos defectos. Era demasiado listo como para pasarse la vida abriendo cajas fuertes ajenas. Debería haber hecho algo.

–Charlie Swan era el mejor ladrón de joyas del país. La policía nunca pudo detenerlo.

–Lo sé. Pero el estrés de vivir al otro lado de la ley pudo con él. Sólo tenía cuarenta y siete años cuando sufrió el infarto.

Seth dejó caer los hombros.

–Podría haberle pasado lo mismo de ser fontanero o carpintero. Además, a él le gustaba mucho su trabajo.

A veces Bella se preguntaba si su padre había amado su trabajo más que a su familia. Nunca pudieron quedarse mucho tiempo en una ciudad y tenían que cambiar constantemente de colegio. Y mentir cada vez que les preguntaban a qué se dedicaba su padre. «Trabaja en el negocio de cajas fuertes», decían. Lo que no contaban era que su especialidad era abrir esas cajas.

Aunque tuvieron una infancia feliz. Los Swan eran una familia unida y siempre habían podido depender unos de otros. Por eso Bella no pensaba dejar que su hermano fuera por el mal camino.

–Las cosas ahora son diferentes. La policía detiene a los ladrones con métodos que antes no tenían, Seth. Si estás pensando en dedicarte a lo que se dedicaba papá, piénsalo dos veces. Hazlo por mí.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

–Debe de ser Edward.

–Ya voy yo –suspiró Seth.

–Dile que bajo ahora mismo –sonrió Bella, poniéndose unos pendientes dorados.

–Le diré eso y otras cosas –murmuró su hermano desde el pasillo.

–¡No se te ocurra decirle nada!

Bella se miró al espejo. Insatisfecha con su aspecto tiró del escote de la blusa roja. Luego lo volvió a subir. Y lo volvió a bajar.

Con el pelo hacia atrás estaba horrible. Desgraciadamente, estaría más horrible si se lo dejaba suelto porque no había podido alisarlo.

Nerviosa, respiró profundamente, sorprendida por la sensación de vacío que tenía en el estómago. Llevaba meses sin salir con un hombre. Entre su negocio y vigilar a Seth, no había tenido tiempo de conocer a nadie.

Aunque lo de aquella noche no era una cita de verdad. Edward Cullen había dejado bien claro que no estaba interesado en ella.

Pero, a pesar de su escepticismo sobre el talento adivinador de Madame Esme, no podía negar que Edwardle parecía muy atractivo. Había algo en él... algo que casi le hacía olvidar que no debía gustarle.

* * *

><p>Edward esperaba en el porche, nervioso. La idea de salir con Bella Swan lo intrigaba y lo asustaba al mismo tiempo. Ahora que estaba allí no sabía si llamar al timbre otra vez o salir corriendo.<p>

La advertencia de Jasper se repetía en su cabeza: «Ten cuidado, hermanito. Ten mucho cuidado».

Pero él nunca había dejado que el miedo le dictase lo que debía hacer. Además, sólo era una cita. Tampoco iba a pasar nada.

La puerta se abrió y Seth apareció en el porche con un cuchillo en la mano.

–Ah, eres tú.

–Aparta ese cuchillo. Seth.

–¿Esta cosita? –murmuró él, mirándolo a la luz del farol–. Es que estaba cortando carne.

–Apártalo –insistió Edward. Después de casi haber perdido un dedo del pie, no pensaba arriesgarse.

–¿Y si no lo hago?

–Entonces tendré que quitártelo yo mismo.

Seth vaciló un momento, pero después clavó el cuchillo en la tierra de una maceta.

–Muy bien, como quieras.

–Gracias. ¿Puedo entrar?

–No.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

–¿Bella está lista?

–Eso depende. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con respecto a mi hermana?

–Voy a invitarla a cenar.

–Lo que quiero saber es qué tienes en mente para el postre.

–Algo dulce... o sea, que no puede ser tu hermana –contestó Edward–. No te preocupes. No estoy interesado en ella.

Eso no era del todo cierto, pero no le gustaba nada la mirada de Seth.

–Eso espero –dijo él entonces, dando un paso adelante. Su cabeza quedaba a la altura del mentón de Cullen–. Porque si no es así tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

–Gracias por la advertencia –replicó Edward, burlón.

–Acuérdate –dijo Seth antes de desaparecer. En el fondo era admirable que quisiera proteger a su hermana. Estaba zumbado, pero era un zumbado leal a su familia.

Edward entró en la casa y miró alrededor. Las ventanas tenían cristales emplomados y en el salón había una chimenea de mármol con un diseño intrincado.

Era sorprendente. Bella Swan tenía una casa espectacular. Y seguramente era una buena decoradora. Los muebles, sencillos, destacaban la grandeza de aquella casa de principios del siglo XX.

Entonces observó la escalera de caracol. Nunca había visto una igual en St. Louis. Debía ser de finales del siglo XIX y estaba en unas condiciones extraordinarias, con la madera brillante, como recién pulida.

Edward acarició el pasamanos, rematado por una cabeza de ángel. Aquella escalera debía valer una fortuna.

Entonces se preguntó quién la habría construido. Una de sus aficiones era estudiar técnicas clásicas de carpintería... Se puso en cuclillas para ver si encontraba una fecha o las iniciales del constructor de aquella obra maestra, pero lo que vio fue algo completamente diferente.

–Qué demonios...

Oyó pasos detrás de él, pero antes de que pudiera volverse algo le golpeó en la cabeza. Edward parpadeó, sorprendido y luego... todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Después de echarse laca en el flequillo, Bella se dirigió a la escalera.<p>

–¿Seth? ¿Edward?

No hubo respuesta. Esperaba que su hermano no lo hubiera asustado. Aunque quizá no era él quien llamó al timbre. En las últimas veinticuatro horas se preguntó más de una vez si le daría plantón.

Sus dudas se convirtieron en aprensión cuando llegó abajo. En el salón no había nadie, pero la puerta de la calle estaba abierta. Bella se asomó y vio un Chevy blanco aparcado delante de la casa.

Sorprendida, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando vio el cuchillo clavado en el tiesto. Parecía como si alguien hubiera querido matar al geranio.

–¿Seth? ¿Dónde estás?

La bandeja del asado estaba sin tocar. Y por la ventana de la cocina vio el coche de su hermano.

–¿Seth? –volvió a llamarlo.

Iba a subir por la escalera cuando vio unos zapatos. Eran unos mocasines marrones. Y estaban, por supuesto, conectados a unas piernas.

–¡Dios mío! –exclamó. Edward Cullen estaba tirado en el suelo–. ¡Edward! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Él no reaccionó. Nerviosa, Bella tiró de sus tobillos para sacarlo del hueco de la escalera. Consiguió moverlo un centímetro más o menos. Pero claro, ella no había movido nunca cien kilos de peso muerto. ¡Muerto! No podía ser, no podía estar muerto.

¿O sí?

–¡Edward, por favor, despierta!

Tenía un moretón en la sien y un hilillo de sangre corría por su cara. Estaba muy pálido.

–¡Edward!

No hubo respuesta. Frenética, Bella levantó su cabeza con una mano e intentó hacerle la respiración boca a boca para llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, pero no parecía servir de nada.

Entonces Edward se movió. O, más bien, movió los labios, buscando los de ella. Seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, pero la estaba besando con lengua. Luego dejó escapar un gemido, aunque Bella no sabía si de dolor o de placer.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿Qué me ha pasado? –preguntó él, con voz ronca.

–No lo sé. Cuando bajé te encontré tirado aquí.

–¿Aquí dónde?

–En mi casa. Soy Bella, ¿te acuerdas? Isabella Swan. Teníamos una cita.

–Bella–murmuró Edward, con los ojos cerrados–. He soñado que me besabas.

A ella también le había parecido un sueño. Nunca la habían besado así. Y no era sólo la técnica. Después de todo, el hombre apenas estaba consciente. Era la llama que se había encendido con aquel beso, la conexión que parecía haber nacido entre ellos.

–¿O no ha sido un sueño?

–No, pero tampoco ha sido un beso exactamente –Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios–. Pero eso da igual. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Como si alguien hubiera usado mi cabeza para hacer prácticas de béisbol. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Creo que te atacó un chihuahua.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Has dicho un chihuahua?

Bella tomó un perro de escayola que había en el suelo. Una de las orejas estaba rota y tenía una mancha de sangre.

–La mascota de Seth... es que es alérgico al pelo de los animales. Lo usamos como tope para la puerta.

–Y también parece ser un buen perro guardián. No lo vi siquiera.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo debajo de la escalera?

–La escalera –repitió Edward, cerrando los ojos de nuevo–. Bonita escalera... había mirado debajo...

–¿Para qué?

Él arrugó el ceño, como si estuviera intentando recordar.

–Un nombre. Estaba buscando un nombre.

¿Un nombre? No tenía sentido. Lo cual no debería sorprenderla. Al fin y al cabo. Edward acababa de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

–Hablando de nombres, ¿te acuerdas del tuyo?

–Claro.

–Dímelo.

–Edward Anthony Cullen. Tengo veintisiete años y vivo en la calle Ravenna, St. Louis, Missouri. ¿Me equivoco?

–¿Veintisiete? Pareces mayor.

–En este momento, me siento como si tuviera ochenta y siete –suspiró Edward, intentando levantarse–. Perdón, noventa y siete.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Quizá debería llamar a una ambulancia.

–No, no, estoy bien. Sólo un poco mareado.

–Sigo sin entender qué ha pasado aquí.

–¿No es evidente?

–No. Tú estabas inconsciente en el suelo y no encuentro a mi hermano por ninguna parte. Pero no puede haber sido Seth...

–¿Cómo que no? Y, por cierto, un intento de asesinato es algo muy grave.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–No me mires con esa cara. Y no te hagas la sorprendida. Seth abrió la puerta con un cuchillo en la mano, dejando bien claro que no me quería aquí. Y el otro día me asaltó con una sierra eléctrica.

–Eso fue un accidente. Además, Seth nunca le haría daño a nadie... a propósito –replicó Bella.

–Admiro tu lealtad, pero esto es demasiado. Seth es una amenaza. Debería estar entre rejas.

Ella se mordió los labios, angustiada. Seth no sobreviviría ni un día en la cárcel. Apenas era capaz de sobrevivir fuera de ella.

–Sé que es tu hermano –siguió Edward–, Pero tengo que denunciarlo a la policía, lo siento. Si no, es capaz de matar a cualquiera. Y como yo soy su objetivo favorito...

–No lo entiendes. Mi hermano ha tenido una vida muy dura. Nuestra familia es... diferente.

–Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees –suspiró él–. Pero Seth tiene que aceptar la responsabilidad de sus actos. Y una infancia difícil no es excusa.

–Mira, esto es ridículo –insistió Bella–. Te digo que Seth no te ha golpeado. Te doy mi palabra.

–Entonces, ¿quién ha sido?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Podría haber sido mi tío Caius. A veces aparece sin avisar.

–¿Cómo?

–Caius prefiere actuar y preguntar después. O Felix.

–¿Felix?

–Mi primo. Trabaja para un prestamista y le gusta practicar con víctimas despistadas.

–Qué familia más encantadora. Ahora Seth casi me parece inofensivo. ¿Algún otro tipo violento en tu familia?

–Heidi. Otra prima. Odia a los hombres desde que su novio la denunció a los federales.

Edward apretó los dientes.

–¿Quieres que me lo crea?

–¡Es la verdad! Si no me crees, llama a mi madre.

–¿Cuál es su número de teléfono?

–Uno cuatro dos tres siete seis.

–¿Ese es su número de teléfono?

–No, es su número de reclusa. Tienes que darlo para hablar con ella en la prisión de Vandalia.

–¿Tu madre está...?

–En la cárcel, sí –suspiró Bella. Tras la muerte de su padre se había prometido a sí misma no mentir sobre su familia. Así se ahorraba muchos bochornos–. El número de la cárcel está grabado en la memoria del teléfono.

Edward entró en el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá.

–Aquí hay tres números... de tres cárceles diferentes.

–Cuatro, en realidad, si contamos el reformatorio donde está Dimitri, el hijo de mi tío Caius. Es que le dio por robar un coche el día que cumplió quince años.

–¿De verdad tu madre está en la cárcel?

–Sí, pero saldrá en menos de un mes.

–¿Cuántos Swan hay entre rejas?

Bella miró al techo para hacer un cálculo mental.

–Seis, si contamos a Dimitri. Pero él no está en la cárcel, sólo en un reformatorio.

–Seis –repitió Edward, incrédulo.

–Así que ya ves. Tengo cierta experiencia sobre comportamiento delictivo y te aseguro que Serh no es capaz de saltarse la ley, aunque le gustaría.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Bella se mordió los labios.

–Nada.

–Dímelo.

–No es importante.

Edward la miraba, esperando. ¿Qué había en sus ojos, compasión, comprensión? ¿Pánico?

–Muy bien, te lo contaré. Pero con una condición.

–No estás en posición de poner condiciones, Bella. O me lo dices ahora mismo o llamo a la policía.

Menuda compasión.

–Pues llama a la policía. No pienso decirte nada.

Pero en lugar de marcar el teléfono, Edward cerró los ojos. Estaba muy pálido y Bella lamentó estar discutiendo con él. Sabía que Seth no podía haberlo atacado, pero la realidad era que alguien acababa de golpearlo en la cabeza. Y había muchas posibilidades de que ese alguien fuera un Swan.

–¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres una aspirina?

–No, gracias.

–¿Te apetece cenar? Sólo tardaré un minuto en calentar el asado.

Edward abrió un ojo.

–¿Sabes cocinar?

–Desde los doce años. Alguien tenía que encargarse de la cocina cuando mi madre fue a la cárcel por primera vez.

–A los doce años –suspiró él–. Yo tenía siete cuando mi madre nos abandonó. Pero ella no volvió nunca.

–Lo siento –murmuró Bella.

–No lo sientas, teníamos a mi tía Esme. No podría habernos querido más si fuéramos sus propios hijos. Incluso cuando nos poníamos imposibles.

–Entonces entenderás que yo quiera a mi familia. Son un poquito... en fin, raros, pero son todo lo que tengo.

–¿Raros?

–Bueno, delincuentes. Excepto Seth. Mi hermano no es una persona violenta.

Esperó que le contradijera, pero no dijo nada. Quizá lo había convencido. Quizá ya no iba a llamar a la policía.

Bella apretó los labios. Cuando encontrase al Swan que le había pegado aquel mamporro, lo colgaría de los pulgares. No, algo peor, haría que se comiera el asado. Edward le había preguntado si sabía cocinar, no si era buena cocinera.

En su caso, había una gran diferencia.

Pero no podía hacer nada hasta que él tomase una decisión. ¿Denunciaría a su hermano? ¿O creería en su inocencia?

–Bella–dijo Edward entonces, con el tono de un hombre que ha tomado una decisión.

–¿Sí?

–Hay algo más que debes saber...

* * *

><p><strong>Tan Tan! Qué será lo que Bella debe saber?<strong>

**Nos leemos luego**

**Bye!**


	4. ¿Me creería si le digo que alguien me

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Un soltero difícil**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: ¿Me creería si le digo que alguien me ha robado la cartera?<strong>

Lo único que debía decirle a Bella Swan era «adiós». Especialmente porque había subestimado el daño que podía hacerle aquella chica. Aunque el dolor de cabeza era un poderoso recordatorio. Y Edward tenía que concentrarse en el dolor, más que en la aprensión que veía en sus ojos castaños.

–¿Algo más? ¿Qué?

«Sal de aquí», se dijo a sí mismo. Podría marcharse sin decir una palabra sobre lo que había visto. Después de todo, era problema de los Swan. De hecho, debería pensar que un golpe en la cabeza era una forma de decirle que se metiera en sus cosas.

–¿Qué querías decirme? –insistió Bella.

De haber sabido que los Swan eran una familia de delincuentes no habría quedado con ella. Él no solía meterse en las cosas de los demás. Ya tenía suficientes problemas. Pero debía reconocer que Bella no era responsable de las canalladas de su hermano.

Y debía saber la verdad.

–Es... sobre la escalera.

–¿Qué tiene que ver la escalera con Seth?

En lugar de contestar. Edward se levantó del sofá, pero tuvo que sujetarse a una lámpara.

–Creo que deberías sentarte. Te han dado un golpe en la cabeza y no sabes bien lo que dices – suspiró Bella.

–Pronto lo entenderás –dijo él entonces, acercándose a la escalera.

–¿Entender qué?

Había impaciencia en su voz. Era comprensible. Aquella mujer debía haber recibido muchas sorpresas desagradables en su vida. Y él estaba a punto de añadir una más.

–Túmbate.

–Como he dicho antes, eres tú el que debería tumbarse. Pero no en el suelo.

–Túmbate –insistió Edward–. Y mira debajo de la escalera.

Bella decidió no protestar. Evidentemente, el golpe lo había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

Él esperó, tenso, para ver cuál sería su reacción. ¿Gritar, maldecir a su familia, llorar? Pero Bella no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Su reacción, o más bien su falta de reacción, le hizo pensar que quizá lo había imaginado.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó por fin, impaciente–. ¿Ves algo?

–Claro que sí. Hay diez kilos de polvo. Venga, vámonos, he reservado mesa en...

–Sigue ahí, ¿no?

–Yo no he visto nada raro.

Suspirando, Edwardvolvió a tumbarse en el suelo. No, no era su imaginación. Pegada a la escalera con cinta adhesiva había una bolsa de plástico. Y dentro, docenas de diamantes de todas formas y colores. Incluso en la oscuridad, las joyas brillaban como estrellas en el cielo.

Bella se tumbó a su lado.

–Puedo explicártelo.

–A ver, empieza.

¿Le diría la verdad o inventaría cualquier historia? ¿Y sería él capaz de notar la diferencia?

–Muy bien. No puedo explicártelo, pero eso no significa que no haya una explicación perfectamente lógica.

–¿Por ejemplo?

–Pues... que no es lo que parece.

–A mí me parecen unos diamantes que valen miles de dólares.

–Podrían ser falsos. A veces no es fácil diferenciarlos.

Edward miró la bolsa. Quizá eran falsos, pero eso planteaba otra cuestión.

–Si fueran falsos no estarían escondidos.

–Pues... a lo mejor alguien cree que son auténticos.

–Sólo hay una forma de enterarse.

Bella se puso tensa.

–No me parece buena idea.

–Aún no te he dicho lo que voy a hacer.

–Me lo puedo imaginar. Quieres llevarlos a una joyería para que los examinen. ¿O habías pensado otra cosa?

–No, era eso. Así sabremos lo que tenemos entre manos.

–¿Sabremos? –repitió ella–. Esto no es problema tuyo. Cullen. Es mi escalera, mi casa.

–¿Tus diamantes?

Bella no lo negó. Había pensado que ella no podría involucrarse en un negocio sucio, pero... ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué la había creído una persona decente, por su forma de besar?

Edward cerró los ojos un momento para no pensar en el beso. Lo confundía demasiado.

–No son mis diamantes –dijo ella entonces–. Pero sí es un problema familiar. Y prefiero que no te involucres.

–Es demasiado tarde, ya estoy involucrado. Ahora entiendo por qué me golpearon en la cabeza... no querían que encontrase el botín.

–Eso es una especulación –replicó Bella, aunque no parecía muy convencida–, ¿Por qué no iba mi... quien sea, a tomar los diamantes y salir corriendo?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–A lo mejor se asustó. Pensó que me había matado y...

–Por favor.

–Los delincuentes no son siempre lógicos. O listos.

–Eso ya lo sé –suspiró ella–. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

Estaban muy cerca y Edward podía sentir su aliento en la mejilla.

–Deberíamos llamar a la policía.

Bella se levantó a toda prisa y Edward la siguió, un poco más despacio.

–No, eso no.

–Sé que estas disgustada, sé que no quieres aceptar que tu hermano me ha atacado, pero eso no le va a ayudar. Seth seguirá metiéndose en líos...

–No ha sido Seth.

–Mira, los diamantes son un asunto muy serio. Estamos hablando de un robo, Bella. Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

–Tienes razón.

Él parpadeó, sorprendido. Pero cuando se volvió para ir al salón, Bella se interpuso en su camino.

–No tenemos que llamar todavía. Sigo sin creer que Seth te haya golpeado...

–¿Crees que robó los diamantes?

–No lo sé –suspiró ella–. ¿Por qué no ha empezado por algo pequeño, una pulsera de oro, un collar? –exclamó entonces, furiosa–. No, él tenía que robar suficientes diamantes como para pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

–Espera un momento. ¿Seth te dijo que pensaba atracar una joyería?

–No me lo dijo, pero sé que pensaba... ¿por qué no intenté detenerlo?

–No es culpa tuya.

–Sí es culpa mía. Le prometí a mi madre que cuidaría de él desde la primera vez que fue a la cárcel y he intentado mantener esa promesa desde entonces.

Edward sintió pena por aquella chica. Sus padres la habían dejado sola con Seth cuando apenas era una cría y tuvo que cuidar de él como si fuera una adulta.

–Seth es un hombre, no un niño. Tú ya no eres responsable de lo que haga.

–Sigue siendo un crío sensible e impulsivo – suspiró Bella–. Voy a buscarlo. Intentaré convencerlo para que se entregue a la policía. Si lo hace, la condena será menor.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Seguro que alguien ha denunciado el robo de los diamantes. Y si los encuentran aquí, podrían pensar que tú eres su cómplice.

–No te preocupes por mí.

Edward sabía que lo decía en serio. Bella Swan llevaba años cuidando de sí misma y de su hermano. Pero aquello era muy grave.

–Veinticuatro horas. Te doy veinticuatro horas para encontrar a tu hermano. Luego llamaré a la policía.

Bella le echó los brazos al cuello.

– ¡Gracias! No lo lamentarás, te lo aseguro.

No lo lamentaba. Al menos, por el momento, con Bella entre sus brazos. Sin pensar. Edward inclinó la cabeza para buscar sus labios y la apretó contra él. Quería comprobar que la conexión que sintió mientras le hacía el boca a boca era real, que no fue algo imaginado.

Fue el mejor beso de su vida.

Sintió el mismo calor, la misma conexión... casi como si sus almas estuvieran conectadas. Y eso lo emocionaba y lo asustaba al mismo tiempo.

Entonces se apartó, apretando la cara contra su pelo durante unos segundos para recuperar la calma.

–Menuda cita.

Bella rió, sin aliento.

–Corta, pero memorable.

–¿Significa eso que ha terminado?

–Si sólo tengo veinticuatro horas para encontrar a Seth, tendré que empezar a buscarlo ahora mismo.

–¿Sabes por dónde empezar?

–El bar Ducky's, en la calle Benton. Es uno de sus favoritos.

–¿La calle Benton? –repitió Edward, incrédulo–. No puedes ir allí sola.

–No me pasara nada.

–Voy contigo –dijo él entonces, sacando las llaves del coche–. Y conduzco yo.

–Prefiero ir sola –insistió Bella.

–De eso nada.

–¿Cómo?

–He estado un par de veces en el Ducky's y te aseguro que no es sitio para una mujer. Es mejor que vaya contigo, para protegerte.

Bella se quedó mirándolo, atónita, durante unos segundos.

–¿Sabes en qué siglo estamos, Edward?

-En el XXI –contestó él–. Pero algunas mujeres no saben lo que es bueno para ellas.

–¿Tú siempre dices tantas bobadas o ha sido el golpe en la cabeza?

–Te aseguro que un golpe en la cabeza no puede detener a un Cullen.

–Pues es una pena –murmuró Bella.

El bar Ducky's estaba entre un salón de tatuajes y una agencia de fianzas, al final de la calle Benton. La pintura amarilla del edificio se caía a trozos y los cristales de las ventanas eran muy oscuros. En general, tenía un aspecto lóbrego.

Edward miró a Bella, que caminaba a su lado por la acera llena de basura. Parecía muy decidida.

–Espera –dijo, antes de entrar–. He cambiado de opinión. No puedes entrar ahí.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella.

–Espérame en el coche. Entraré solo.

–No pienso esperar en el coche. Y no me puedo creer que seas tan machista.

–Y yo no me puedo creer que quieras entrar en el bar con ese escote.

Bella se puso en jarras.

–¿No te gusta mi blusa?

–¿Quieres una opinión sincera? Me encanta la blusa y me encanta cómo te queda. El problema es que a todos los macarras del bar les gustará también. Y no podré ayudarte a buscar a Seth si tengo que pelearme con un montón de macarras.

–Para empezar, yo no te he pedido que te pelees con nadie –replicó ella–. Apenas puedes caminar y mucho menos meterte en una pelea para defender mi honor. Y, además, puede que te sorprenda saber que no todos los hombres ven a las mujeres como objetos sexuales.

Edward apretó los labios.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con el sexo, pero sí con esa blusa roja que llevas. ¿No tienes un jersey o algo así?

–¿Un jersey? Pero si hace un calor horrible.

Edward alargó la mano y levantó el escote de la blusa hasta la barbilla.

–Así te queda mejor.

–Te estás pasando –dijo ella, bajándola de nuevo–. Pero no tengo tiempo para discutir. Hemos venido a buscar a Seth.

–Deja que hable yo. La dueña es una tía muy rara, dicen que se ha casado cuatro veces.

–¿Y por eso es rara? Más bien desgraciada en el amor.

–Sus maridos fueron los desgraciados. Están todos muertos.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–No digo nada. Sólo que es una mujer muy rara y hay que tener cuidado –suspiró Edward–. Pero no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella. Las mujeres me encuentran irresistible.

–Será por tu modestia.

–Será. Venga, vamos. E intenta no llamar la atención.

Edward abrió la puerta del bar y miró alrededor, intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y el humo. Como música de fondo, una canción de Hank Williams y las campanitas de varias máquinas del millón.

Sólo había dado un paso cuando un tipo enorme se interpuso en su camino.

–Identificación.

–¿Y ella? –preguntó Edward, señalando a Bella–. A ella no le ha pedido identificación. ¿No pensará que yo tengo menos de dieciocho años?

–Será tu carita de niño.

El tipo, un cachas de metro noventa, llevaba el pelo muy corto y tenía una cicatriz en la frente.

Edward vio que Bella le hacía señas desde la barra.

–Tengo veintisiete años. ¿Por qué no me deja entrar?

–¿Por qué no me enseñas el carné de identidad? ¿Tienes algo que esconder?

Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar la cartera. Pero no estaba allí. Maldición.

–¿Algún problema, guapito?

Definitivamente tenía un problema... y su nombre era Seth. No sólo le había golpeado con un chihuahua de escayola; además, le había robado la cartera.

Menudo día.

–¿Me creería si le digo que alguien me ha robado la cartera?

–Qué original. He echado a adolescentes con más imaginación.

Antes de que Edward pudiera replicar, Bella se acercó.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No te metas, Bella. Deja que yo lo solucione.

–¿Es esa forma de hablarle a tu novia? –dijo el cachas.

–No soy su novia –replicó ella.

–Ah, estupendo. Te invito a una cerveza y luego podremos charlar «en privado».

–De eso nada –protestó Edward.

–Oye...

Pero aquella vez Edward no pensaba dejar que Bella lo interrumpiese.

–Esta mujer es mía. Y si tienes un problema, lo resolveremos fuera.

El cachas sonrió, la luz reflejándose en un diente dorado.

–Tú primero.

–¡Nadie va a ninguna parte! –gritó Bella, colocándose entre los dos–. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Santi?

–¿Santi? –repitió Edward.

–Es mi primo. Santi Swan, te presento a Edward Cullen.

–Otro niño bonito –suspiró el cachas–. ¿Por qué no te buscas un tío de verdad, mi abogado por ejemplo? De eso quería hablarte. Me ha dicho que le gustaría salir contigo.

–Tu abogado es un cerdo.

–Pero piensa lo bien que nos vendría en la familia. Consejo legal gratuito veinticuatro horas al día.

–¿Por qué no sales tú con él si tanto te gusta? Además, no he venido aquí para hablar de mi vida amorosa. Estoy buscando a Seth.

–¿Tu hermano?

Bella levantó una ceja.

–¿A cuántos Seths conoces?

Santi se encogió de hombros.

–No lo he visto por aquí. Pero si lo hubiera visto, no te lo diría. No soy un soplón.

–Entonces tendré que preguntarle a Ducky. ¿Dónde está?

–¿Y qué pasa con este tío? –insistió Santi, señalando a Edward–, Dice que le han robado la cartera. ¿Cómo sé yo que no es un poli?

–Si fuera policía te detendría por gorila –replicó Edward–. Y no te preocupes. En cuanto encontremos a Seth encontraremos mi cartera.

–Edward, mi hermano no te la ha robado.

–Claro que sí. O eso o se la ha comido el chihuahua.

Santi soltó una carcajada.

–Parece que, por fin. Seth está haciendo honor al apellido Swan. Claro que mi prima Bella es otra historia. Ella es limpia como una monjita. Cada vez que hacíamos algo se chivaba... ¡Ay!

Una mujer de pelo gris estaba retorciendo la oreja del gigantón.

–Ya está bien, Santiago Swan . Te he dicho que no molestes a mis clientes.

–Pero Ducky...

–Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer ponte a fregar el suelo de los lavabos. Y quiero que brillen.

–Pero Ducky...

–Si vuelvo a oir «pero Ducky» voy a limpiar los suelos con tu lengua –lo interrumpió ella.

Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa. La mujer parecía un ángel del infierno, pero tenía gracia. Y Santi pareció tomarse en serio la amenaza.

–Sí. Ducky.

–¡Y no entres en el lavabo de señoras sin llamar! –gritó la mujer–. Bienvenido a Ducky's, señor...

Bella sonrió.

–Edward, te presento a mi abuela, Marie Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí va otro capítulo más! Esper que les haya gustado. Quién imaginó que Ducky era la abuela Swan?<strong>

**Hasta la próxima **

**Bye**


	5. Los Swan no son exactamente una familia

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Un soltero difícil**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Los Swan no son exactamente una familia normal<strong>

Bella disimuló una risita al ver la expresión de Edward. Debería habérselo dicho antes, pero aquel hombre parecía despertar lo peor en ella. Especialmente, después de haber acusado a su abuela de matar a sus maridos.

Ducky no era precisamente un ángel, pero tampoco era peligrosa. O, al menos, no tan peligrosa.

–Hace siglos que no pasabas por aquí, cariño. A ver que te vea... no estás mal –sonrió Ducky, bajando el escote de la blusa–. Pero así está mejor. ¿Y este joven?

–Es un amigo.

–Ah, un amigo. ¿A que no parezco su abuela?

–Pues...

Ducky miró a su nieta.

–¿Siempre es así de lento o es que está obnubilado por una ración doble de bellezas Swan?

Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Llevas cuarenta años dejando a los hombres sin palabras, Ducky. ¿Qué esperabas?

–Es una pena que nunca te hayas querido meter en el negocio, chica. Tienes mucha labia.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues invítanos a una cerveza.

Ducky soltó una carcajada.

–Sentaos en mi mesa especial. Enseguida voy para allá.

Edward la miraba, atónito. Normal. Enfrentarse a más de un Swan a la vez ejercía ese efecto en la gente. Especialmente si uno de ellos era Ducky. Y Bella sentía mucho cariño por su abuela, a pesar de que a menudo estaba al otro lado de la ley.

Ducky la ayudó mucho cuando su madre acabó en la cárcel. Fue ella quien los cuidó y la animó a estudiar diseño. No era una abuela típica, pero la quería mucho.

–¿De verdad es tu abuela? –murmuró Edward.

–La madre de mi padre.

–Podrías haberme avisado.

–Pero... pensé que tú lo sabías todo –replicó Bella, pestañeando inocentemente.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, Ducky apareció con las cervezas.

–No podemos quedamos mucho tiempo –le advirtió Bella.

–El tiempo suficiente para que Edward me diga cuáles son sus intenciones –replicó su abuela.

–Mis intenciones son absolutamente honestas.

–Una pena –replicó Ducky–. Un hombre con intenciones honestas no es nada divertido. ¿La has besado ya?

–¡Ducky! Es nuestra primera cita. Además, no hemos venido aquí a hablar de besos. Hemos venido buscando a Seth.

–¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

–Se ha metido en un buen lío y tengo que encontrarlo –suspiró Bella–. ¿Ha estado aquí esta noche?

–No, pero estuvo ayer. Con una chica.

–¿Una chica?

–Una amazona, más bien. Seth no sabía ni por dónde agarrarla.

–¿Quién era?

–Ni idea.

–¿El primo Santi no le pidió identificación?

–No, Santi estaba muy ocupado observando otras «estadísticas vitales». Era una pelirroja de bote de esas que llevan demasiado maquillaje y demasiado perfume. Espero que Seth no se haya colado por ella –contestó Ducky, tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–Ni siquiera sabía que saliera con alguien.

–La pelirroja estuvo ligando con tu primo toda la noche, pero Seth estaba demasiado nervioso como para darse cuenta.

–Pobrecillo –murmuró Bella–. No tiene mucha suerte con las mujeres. Ahora entiendo que estuviese tan raro últimamente.

–¿Raro? ¿Qué me dices? –murmuró Edward, irónico.

Ella no le hizo caso.

–¿Sabes algo más, Ducky?

–Es hora de que le dejes vivir su vida, Bella. Seth es un hombre maduro y no necesita que lo vigiles todo el tiempo.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

–Pero es mi hermano.

–Claro que sí. Pero en la vida hay más cosas que ocuparse de un hermano –dijo Ducky entonces, haciendo una mueca–. Mírate, sales con un tío guapísimo y estás preocupándote por Seth.

Bella suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar con Edward o cualquier otro hombre sabiendo que su hermano se había metido en un lío? ¿Cómo no iba a hacer nada?

–Edward cree que Seth le golpeó en la cabeza esta noche, cuando fue a buscarme a casa.

–Imposible –dijo Ducky–. Seth no es así. No es una persona violenta.

–Casi me cortó un dedo el otro día –replicó Edward–. Y esta noche abrió la puerta con un cuchillo en la mano.

–Qué va, le pone histérico ver sangre. No puede ser.

–Tengo cinco puntos que lo prueban –insistió él–. Pero eso no es todo. Hemos encontrado una bolsa con...

–Patatas fritas –lo interrumpió Bella–. Estaban tiradas en el suelo de la cocina y Seth ha desaparecido. Por eso creo que le ha pasado algo.

Mentía fatal, pero era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás.

–Ya sabes cuánto le gustan a Seth las patatas fritas. Aunque quizá no es para tanto... –dijo ella entonces, levantándose–. ¿Nos vamos, Edward?

Él miró su cerveza, que no había tocado.

–Sí, claro.

–Adiós, Ducky. Sé buena –dijo Bella, besando a su abuela en la mejilla.

–Seré buena si tú eres un poco mala –sonrió Ducky. Luego se volvió hacia Edward–. Prométeme que cuidarás de mi nieta.

–Ducky...

–Prométemelo.

–Se lo prometo –dijo él.

–Gracias. Me gusta. Creo que deberías quedártelo.

–Pero si esta es nuestra primera cita...

Y la última, seguramente. Le sorprendía que Edward Cullen no se hubiera marchado todavía, pero dudaba que aquello fuera a repetirse.

–Además, es de los que cree que las mujeres deben ser vistas, pero no oídas.

–Yo nunca he dicho eso –protestó Edward–. Sólo he dicho que algunas mujeres no saben lo que es bueno para ellas.

Ducky soltó una carcajada.

–Y algunos hombres tampoco.

* * *

><p>–¿Por qué le has contado eso? –preguntó Edward mientras iban hacia el coche. Había empezado a llover y las luces de las farolas se reflejaban en la acera mojada.<p>

–¿Qué?

–Lo de las patatas fritas.

–No quería que Ducky supiera nada de los diamantes.

–¿Porqué?

–Porque me los habría pedido.

–Lo dirás de broma.

–Desgraciadamente, no. Mira, los Swan no son exactamente una familia normal,

Eso sí que era un eufemismo. Edward no había conocido a nadie como Marie Swan. Y, desde luego, no le gustaría encontrársela en un callejón oscuro.

–¿De verdad crees que se quedaría con los diamantes?

–Para protegerme –suspiró Bella–. Pero luego los vendería en el mercado negro. Hace tiempo que no pisa la cárcel, pero tiene una mesa de juego ilegal en la parte trasera del bar. Lo lleva en la sangre. Una bolsa con diamantes sería irresistible para ella.

–¿Ducky lo lleva en la sangre, pero tú no?

–Yo debo ser una mutación genética.

–Afortunadamente para ti –suspiró Edward, abriendo la puerta del coche–. ¿Desde cuándo hay delincuentes en tu familia?

–Creo que empezó con mi tatarabuelo. Era un jugador profesional al que dispararon por la espalda... porque estaba haciendo trampas en una partida de póquer. Con los años, la historia se ha ido haciendo más romántica... y hasta mi hermano se llama como él.

–¿Era un tahúr?

–No lo sé y me da igual. Lo único que me importa es evitar que mi hermano se meta en líos.

–Pero sabemos que robó los diamantes. O que, al menos, los escondió.

–Puede que sea el primer sospechoso, pero no podemos estar seguros de nada –suspiró Bella–. Y aunque los hubiera robado... podría devolverlos.

–Ese no era parte del acuerdo –dijo Edward, poniendo el coche en marcha.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, pero cuando llegaron a casa de Bella vieron que la puerta estaba abierta.

–¿No cerré al salir?

–Sí, con llave. Lo cual significa...

–Significa que es hora de aclarar este asunto de una vez por todas –lo interrumpió ella.

Edward la siguió a toda prisa. No quería dejarla sola con Seth. Si estaba desesperado podría hacer cualquier barbaridad.

Bella se detuvo de golpe en el porche y él lo hizo también al ver el interior de la casa. Estaba destrozada, como si hubiera pasado un tomado.

Los muebles fuera de su sitio, papeles por todas partes, la tela del sofá hecha jirones... hasta habían quitado la tapa de la televisión.

Bella tuvo que apoyarse en el quicio de la puerta. Estaban tan cerca que Edward podía oler su champú de fresas. Y su cuello era tan tentador...

–¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? –exclamó, para controlar el absurdo deseo de besarla.

–¿No es evidente? –suspiró ella.

Todas las habitaciones habían sido registradas y saqueadas. Y el dormitorio de Seth se llevó la peor parte.

Habían sacado toda la ropa del armario, los cajones de la cómoda estaban rotos, el colchón había sido rajado con un cuchillo...

Bella se inclinó para tomar un payaso de trapo. El tiempo había desteñido su pelo rojo y el vestido de lunares, pero la hendidura que lo abría de parte a parte era nueva.

–Mi padre se lo regaló cuando tenía diez años –murmuró, con la voz preñada de emoción–, Y Seth prometió que lo guardaría para siempre.

Edward se lo quitó de las manos y lo dejó sobre el somier.

–Puedes llorar si quieres –murmuró, abrazándola.

Bella levantó la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes de furia.

–¿Llorar? Prefiero liarme a patadas. ¿Cómo se atreven a destrozar mi casa para poner sus sucias manos en los diamantes?

–Quizá no los hayan encontrado.

–¡Claro que no!

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque los llevo en el bolso –contestó ella, tan tranquila.

Edward la miró, atónito.

Miles y miles de dólares en el coche, en el bar... y él no tenía ni idea.

–¿Tú estás loca?

–No, más bien soy prudente. Especialmente considerando lo que ha pasado.

–¿Y si nos hubiera parado la policía?

–¿Por qué iba a pararnos?

–Qué sé yo, para ponemos una multa... podrían haber mirado en tu bolso.

–¿Para qué, para buscar un lápiz?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

–¿Y si hubiéramos tenido un accidente y los hubiera encontrado una enfermera? ¿Y si nos hubieran robado en la puerta del bar?

–Tú estabas allí para protegerme, ¿no? –replicó Bella, irónica.

–¡Podrías haberme dicho que llevabas los diamantes!

–¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Soy yo quien debería estar histérica. Han destrozado mi casa.

–Tu hermano ha destrozado tu casa.

–¿Crees que lo ha hecho Seth?

–Por favor... no pensarás seguir defendiéndolo, ¿verdad? Incluso se ha cargado a su payaso.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Seth nunca haría nada violento?

Edward colocó el colchón sobre el somier para sentarse él.

–Lo que creo es que deberías enfrentarte con la realidad. Seth se ha vuelto loco.

–Que te haya rozado sin querer con una sierra eléctrica no lo convierte en un sádico –replicó ella.

–Fue algo más que un roce, pero da igual. Cada vez es más peligroso. Esta destrucción es obra de alguien que ha perdido la cabeza. No puedes dormir aquí, Bella.

–¿Es una orden?

–Sí. ¿No puedes dormir en casa de tu abuela?

–Por supuesto. Pero no tengo intención de hacerlo.

–Tienes que ser sensata.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

–Me gustas mucho más cuando no abres la boca.

–Qué graciosa. Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

«Excepto cuando me besas». Edward apartó la mirada de su boca. ¿Por qué lo hacía todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenía cara de ángel y un cuerpo de pecado? ¿Por qué no se iba de allí?

–Sé que prefieres a las mujeres discretas, pero a mí no me hicieron así.

–Créeme, no me quejo de cómo te han hecho.

Bella se puso colorada.

–Si prestaras un poco de atención a mi cabeza en lugar de... a lo que sea, podríamos descubrir algo.

–Mira, Bella, creo que eres una persona muy inteligente. Excepto cuando se trata de tu hermano. Debes admitir que no atiendes a razones cuando se trata de Seth.

–Es posible, pero como te he dicho mil veces yo conozco a Seth mejor que nadie. Puede que hubiese escondido los diamantes, pero nunca haría esto –dijo ella, señalando la habitación.

–Entonces, ¿quién lo ha hecho? ¿Otro Swan?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

–A menos que fuera mi tío Marcus aunque ya no es mi tío porque mi tía Didime ha pedido el divorcio. Nadie de la familia se relaciona con él desde que lo detuvieron por... en fin, dirigir una casa de mala reputación. Hasta los Swan tienen un límite.

–¿Crees que tu tío Marcus ha registrado tu casa?

–No sé qué pensar. También es posible que todo esto no tenga nada que ver con los diamantes. A lo mejor me han robado.

–¿Se han llevado algo?

–Sólo a mi hermano.

–Sí, seguro.

–¿Tienes una teoría mejor?

–Que Seth sea el culpable es la única explicación que se me ocurre. Pero podría tener un cómplice... o más de uno.

–No puede ser. Seth no tiene muchos amigos.

–No tendrían por qué ser amigos. ¿Y la pelirroja de la que habló tu abuela?

–Sí, es posible –murmuró Bella.

–Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

–Pero...

–Nada de peros. Ya nos hemos arriesgado suficiente esta noche. Sigo sin creer que llevaras esos diamantes contigo...

–¿Otra vez con eso? Aunque la policía los hubiera descubierto, sólo tendríamos que explicar la situación. No sospecharían de nosotros.

–A menos que uno de los dos hubiera estado en la cárcel.

–¡Yo no he estado en la cárcel! –exclamó Bella.

–Pero yo sí.

Bella lo miró, atónita. ¿Por qué la sorprendía tanto? Casi toda su familia estaba o había estado en la cárcel.

¿Pero Edward Cullen?

–¿No me crees?

–Francamente... no. No das el tipo.

–¿Eso es un halago?

–Por supuesto. Bueno, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te detuvieron por un delito que no habías cometido?

Él negó con la cabeza.

–No. Robé un coche con unos amigos.

–¿Cuántos años tenías?

–Dieciocho. Y ya tenía antecedentes por vandalismo, pequeños hurtos...

–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

–No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso, Bella. Pero ya no soy el mismo. He cambiado gracias a mi tía Esme.

–¿Porqué?

–Ella convenció al juez para que me pusiera la sentencia mínima. Y me confesó que mi madre no volvería nunca.

–Un poco duro, ¿no?

–Sí, pero yo necesitaba oírlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía seis años y tuve el primer problema con la policía a los nueve.

–¿A los nueve? ¿Qué hiciste?

–Romper la ventana de un vecino con una piedra. Y con los años mi comportamiento era cada vez más salvaje –suspiró Edward–. Lo que no entiendo es por qué mi tía no me dio con una piedra en la cabeza.

–Estabas buscando atención –sonrió Bella, recordando que Seth siempre se metía en líos cuando su madre estaba en la cárcel.

–Claro. Supongo que pensaba que mi madre iría a rescatarme.

–Pero no lo hizo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Tenía a mi tía Esme, que me trataba como si fuera su hijo. Y me quería lo suficiente como para decir la verdad, que mi madre no volvería jamás y que yo tenía dos opciones: hacer algo con mi vida o destrozarla.

–Y elegiste lo primero.

–Por supuesto. Pero sabía que ella siempre estaría ahí para ayudarme.

Bella se emocionó al imaginar a Edward de niño.

–¿Cómo puede una madre abandonar a sus hijos?

–Ella quería una vida diferente, por lo visto. Así que se marchó a Europa y volvió a casarse con un millonario.

–Qué mala pécora. ¿Os escribía alguna vez, os enviaba regalos?

–No, nunca.

Bella apretó los labios. ¿Por qué aquella historia la afectaba tanto? Apenas conocía a Edward.

Entonces lo entendió.

Su madre también la había abandonado. Ella no se fue a Europa, sino a la cárcel, pero era lo mismo. Quizá Renée no quería abandonar a sus hijos, pero llevaba una vida al margen de la ley y ellos sufrieron las consecuencias.

Sin pensar, Bella tomó la mano de Edward. Era lógico que hubiese una conexión entre ellos. Compartían muchas cosas, sobre todo la pérdida, el dolor, la sensación de abandono.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos la rabia que sentía se convirtió en algo totalmente diferente.

–Bella–murmuró Edward con voz ronca.

Ella no dijo nada; levantó la mano y acarició suavemente su pelo. Edward acariciaba su cara, su cuello, el borde de la blusa. Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido y respiraba de forma agitada.

Bella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, asombrada de que un roce tan suave ejerciera en ella un efecto tan devastador.

El sonido del teléfono los sobresaltó a los dos y se miraron un momento, sin saber qué hacer.

–Será mejor que conteste –dijo ella por fin, mirando alrededor. Encontró el teléfono en el suelo, debajo de la cama–. ¿Dígame?

–¿Quién es? –murmuró Edward. Bella tapó el auricular con la mano.

–Es Seth.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el tercer día de la semana y dejenme decirles que ya he tenido una semana horrible. Pero eso no es un impedimiento para postear el capítulo número cinco. Espero que les haya gustados.<strong>

**Gracias por leer**

**Bye**


	6. Parece que tenemos público

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Un soltero difícil**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Parece que tenemos público<strong>

Bella paseaba por la habitación, haciendo nudos con el cordón del teléfono. A juzgar por su silencio, era Seth el que hablaba.

Edward se pasó un dedo por el cuello de la camisa, nervioso por todo lo que estaba pasando. Sentirse atraído por Bella Swan era una cosa, dejarse llevar por esa atracción, otra muy diferente.

–Mira, Seth... –empezó a decir ella exasperada.

También Edward estaba exasperado. Aquella cita no era lo que había planeado. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Sin querer, observaba los labios entreabiertos de Bella... esos labios que había besado poco antes. Y que le gustaría volver a besar.

Las últimas horas con Isabella Swan habían sido las más emocionantes e impredecibles de su vida. Ella no era como ninguna otra mujer.

Y no tenían nada en común.

Ella era una Swan, se recordó a sí mismo. Punto número uno, era la hermana de Seth. Punto número dos, lo sacaba de quicio. Punto número tres. Edward quería controlar su vida, vivir tranquilo.

–Seth, por favor... Escúchame.

–Deja que yo hable con él.

Bella negó con la cabeza, pero Edward le quitó el teléfono.

–Seth, soy Edward Cullen.

–¿Qué demonios haces ahí? –le espetó el hermano de Bella–. No, no me lo digas. No quiero saberlo. Pero si le has puesto una mano encima a mi hermana...

–No es hora de jugar. Seth. ¿Por qué no te entregas a la policía? Cuanto más esperes...

Pero Seth no le dejó terminar la frase.

–Me ha colgado.

–Qué sorpresa.

–¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

–No, no estoy enfadada. ¡Estoy furiosa! –gritó Bella.

–Seth suele enfurecer a la gente.

–No estoy furiosa con Seth, estoy furiosa contigo.

–¿Conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

–Para empezar, me has quitado el teléfono de las manos. Y luego seguramente le habrás dado un susto de muerte a mi hermano pidiéndole que se entregase a la policía.

–Tenía que hacer algo. Tú no estabas consiguiendo nada.

–¡Estaba escuchándole! Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, en lugar de meterte donde no te llaman.

–Yo escucho –replicó Edward.

«Donde no te llaman». Eso le dolió. A lo mejor lo había imaginado todo, a lo mejor no existía esa conexión con Bella.

–No, tú no escuchas en absoluto. Tú vas a lo tuyo.

–Mira, lo siento. Ha sido una noche muy larga y los dos estamos muy cansados.

–Desde luego que sí. Y creo que deberías irte.

–¿No quieres que espere hasta que llegue la policía?

Bella parpadeó.

–¿La policía?

–Tienes que denunciar esto. Es allanamiento de morada.

–¿Quién lo dice?

Edward respiró profundamente, intentando armarse de paciencia.

–No estoy intentando decirte lo que debes hacer. Es tu casa, tu hermano, tu problema. Pero cualquier persona razonable...

–Sabría que Seth no aparecerá por aquí si ve un coche patrulla en la puerta –terminó Bella la frase por él–. Además, creo que no han robado nada. Quien fuera que sea, estaba buscando algo en concreto.

–Los diamantes, claro. Y eso significa que podrían volver en cualquier momento. No puedes quedarte aquí, Bella.

–Edward...

–Quiero decir, preferiría que no te quedases sola. Si no quieres marcharte, de acuerdo. Me quedaré a dormir aquí.

–No –dijo ella–. No será necesario. Ya has hecho demasiado por mí.

No tanto como le gustaría. Y eso lo preocupaba más que los diamantes robados. Él tenía fuerza de voluntad, pero era humano al fin y al cabo.

–Llamaré a mi primo Santi. No le importará dormir en el sofá.

–Muy bien.

–Buenas noches. Edward. Esta es una cita que nunca olvidaré.

–Yo tampoco –murmuró él–. Cierra todas las puertas y ventanas.

–Sí, señor –contestó Bella, haciendo un saludo militar.

–Ya, bueno... Ya sé que a veces me paso dando órdenes. Intentaré contenerme la próxima vez.

–Llevo demasiado tiempo viviendo sola como para aceptar órdenes de nadie. Madame Esme se equivocó con nosotros.

–Desde luego –suspiró Edward, dando un paso hacia ella–. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, los ojos grandes y luminosos.

–Iré al Café Crepúsculo después de comer. Tengo que medir las ventanas.

–Nos veremos allí –asintió él, intentando resistir el impulso de acariciar su pelo.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –suspiró Edward, volviéndose hacia la puerta–. Un momento.

–¿Qué?

–No me has dicho qué te ha contado Seth. ¿Te ha dicho dónde estaba?

–No.

–¿Te ha dicho cuándo piensa volver? ¿O de dónde sacó los diamantes? ¿O por qué estuvo a punto de descerebrarme?

–No he podido preguntarle. Decía cosas... sin sentido.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Mira, estoy tan cansada que apenas puedo pensar. Te lo contaré mañana.

–Bella, espera...

Pero Bella ya había cerrado la puerta.

Edward masculló una palabrota. Estaba seguro de que le escondía algo. Le habría gustado golpear la puerta para exigir respuestas, pero sabía cuál sería su reacción.

De modo que lo mejor sería marcharse y confiar en que Santi fuese a hacerle compañía... o quedarse en el coche y vigilarla él mismo.

Con un poco de suerte, encontraría algo de regaliz en la guantera, pensó. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente. Edward no podía dejar de mirar el reloj. Eran las cuatro y Bella no había aparecido por el Café Crepúsculo.<p>

Él era un hombre paciente. Incluso muy paciente. Por ejemplo, en su plan para encontrar la esposa perfecta.

La búsqueda podía ser lenta, pero con su método estaba prácticamente garantizado que encontraría a la mujer de su vida. Nada de romances locos, nada de prisas. Antes de casarse habría calibrado los pros y los contras de todas las candidatas.

Pero incluso un hombre paciente puede impacientarse. Especialmente uno que se ha pasado toda la noche en el asiento de un coche. Todavía le dolía el cuello.

Al menos, no había visto a nadie intentando entrar en la casa. Y lo mejor era que Bella no lo había descubierto. Pero no había llamado a Santi, la traidora.

A lo mejor tampoco pensaba ir al Café Crepúsculo. Debería haber exigido respuestas cuando tuvo oportunidad, pensó.

Edward cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en que estaban acariciándose, como perdidos en un mundo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos... hasta que Seth llamó por teléfono. Recordaba los labios de Bella, tan invitadores, tan generosos. Afortunadamente, ella prácticamente lo había echado de casa.

No podía arriesgarse más, se dijo. Aquel lío con Bella había retrasado su cita con Heidi y Evonne, las siguientes candidatas en su lista. Por quienes no tenía el menor entusiasmo.

Y tampoco había llamado a la policía para hablarle de los diamantes.

El recuerdo de su voz lo alteraba: «Iré al Café Crepúsculo después de comer». Edward dejó caer la tabla que estaba lijando. Era las tres y Bella no había aparecido.

Si fuera listo se alegraría. Pero no podía concentrarse en otra cosa. Había medido la tabla tres veces.

De repente se levantó la lona que separaba la antigua pizzería del café, haciendo que los planos que había sobre una silla salieran volando. Bella entró como un soplo de aire fresco, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en los labios.

–Siento llegar tarde. He comido en Julio's. Tienen la mejor comida mexicana de la ciudad.

–No me gusta la comida mexicana.

–Ah, es verdad –dijo ella, guardando las gafas de sol en el bolso. Era como si lo de la noche anterior no hubiese ocurrido nunca–. Bueno, el caso es que había un atasco tremendo.

–No pasa nada –dijo Edward.

–¿Dónde está Madame Esme?

–Un payaso la ha invitado a merendar.

–¿Un payaso?

–Es un auténtico bufón y...

–Eres increíble. Ningún otro hombre es tan alto como tú, ni tan guapo, ni tan listo... ¡Puede que no todos tengan esos ojos de color esmeralda que hacen que a una le tiemblen las piernas, pero eso no significa que los demás hombres sean unos payasos!

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

–Mi tía se ha ido a merendar con Bozo, un payaso con el que solía trabajar por las ferias.

Bella se aclaró la garganta, avergonzada.

–Ah, perdón.

–¿Y qué era eso de mis ojos verdes?

–Nada, nada, me refería a... Paúl Newman.

–Ya, bueno. Tenemos que hablar.

–Desde luego que sí –suspiró Bella, sacando un cuaderno de diseño–. Aquí están los dibujos preliminares. Como ves, he elegido líneas simples y tonos claros. A Madame Esme le gustó mucho, pero si quieres cambiar...

–Hay algo que deberías saber –la interrumpió Edward.

–¿Qué?

–No quiero hablar de tus diseños. Quiero hablar de tu hermano.

–Yo prefiero hablar de esto. ¿Qué te parecen los focos laterales?

–¿Perdona?

–Son más caros, desde luego, pero la iluminación ambiental es importante, especialmente para un café tan especial como el Crepúsculo. ¿No te gustan estos focos?

–No me gusta que cambies de tema. Quiero saber para qué te llamó Seth, quiero que me cuentes toda la conversación, palabra por palabra.

Bella cerró el cuaderno.

–Soy una profesional. Edward. No hablo de temas personales durante las horas de trabajo.

– ¡Otra vez estás cambiando de tema!

–Quizá debería volver cuando estuviese Madame Esme.

–No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me digas lo qué quiero saber –replicó Edward, mostrándole un periódico–. ¿Has leído el artículo de la portada?

Bella lo miró por encima:

Robo de diamantes en la joyería Choice. La policía busca al culpable.

–Si pedimos las telas antes del jueves me harían un considerable descuento.

–Si tu hermano se entrega ahora, la condena sería más suave. ¿Dónde está, Bella?

Ella sacó una tarjeta del bolso.

–Por favor, dile a tu tía que me llame cuando le sea posible.

–Bella... creo que merezco saber la verdad.

La lona volvió a levantarse entonces, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en mirar. Estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose el uno al otro.

–¿La verdad? La verdad es que yo no acepto órdenes de nadie. Edward. Especialmente de un hombre. Así que puedes tomar tus órdenes y metértelas donde te quepan.

–Oye, mira...

–Parece que tenemos público –dijo ella entonces.

Roslie y Emmett estaban observándolos atentamente.

–Ah, hola. Bella, te presento a mi hermano Emmett y a su prometida. Rosalie. Pero pueden esperar hasta que solucionemos esto.

–Ya está solucionado. Seth es mi problema, no el tuyo. Hazte a la idea de que no ha pasado nada. Es más, hazte a la idea de que no nos conocemos.

–Se supone que estamos saliendo –protestó Edward–. Nuestro amor está escrito en los posos del café, ¿recuerdas?

–Los posos del café sólo sirven para tirarlos a la basura, así que... hemos cortado. Mira, incluso tenemos testigos.

–¿Y si yo no estoy dispuesto a cortar?

–Pues vete disponiendo –replicó ella–. Adiós, Edward. Ha sido divertido, pero no tenemos nada que ver. A ti te gusta el ketchup y a mí la salsa mexicana.

A él nunca le habían gustado las cosas picantes, hasta...

–Buenas tardes –se despidió Bella.

Edward la vio salir sin poder hacer nada. Quizá era lo mejor. Se sentía atraído por ella, desde luego, pero no había futuro para su relación. Y no podía inmiscuirse en su vida cuando acababa de dejar claro que no quería saber nada de él.

–Hola, Edward–sonrió Emmett, moviendo la mano delante de su cara.

–¿Qué?

–Esa era Bella, evidentemente –sonrió Rosalie.

–Era, desde luego. En pasado. Ya habéis visto que hemos roto.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

–Lo hemos visto, hermanito.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–De nada –contestó Rosalie por él–. Pareces disgustado. Edward. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

–No estoy disgustado. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

–Quizá porque Bella es una chica guapísima y tú acabas de dejar que se te escape de las manos.

–¿Y qué iba a hacer? Además, ¿por qué iba a detenerla? Es una Swan, debería estar celebrándolo.

–Pues no pareces muy contento.

–Estoy encantado. Además, sólo hemos salido una vez y tengo suerte de estar vivo –replicó Edward–. Estoy contentísimo. De hecho, os invito a una cerveza en Eclipse.

–¿Ahora? –preguntó Emmett, mirando el reloj.

–Ahora mismo. Podemos brindar por mi buena suerte. He tenido una cita con Bella Swan y estoy vivo para contarlo.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba en Eclipse, mirando su taza de café: solo, sin azúcar. No se parecía nada al especial de Madame Esme. Y ningún hombre se parecía a Edward Cullen.<p>

Bella lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo mientras hablaba con su hermano y su futura cuñada, unas mesas por delante. Él no la había visto y ella no pensaba llamar su atención. Le había dicho adiós una vez y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo dos veces.

Dejar a Edward era la única forma de estar a salvo. No podía contarle lo que le había dicho Seth. El tonto de su hermano quería repartir los diamantes y había pensado que ella aceptaría el trato. Pero lo único que deseaba hacer era encerrarlo en una habitación hasta que recuperase el sentido común.

Bella hizo una mueca al tomar un sorbo de café. Era tan amargo como sus sentimientos. Hasta la noche anterior, estaba convencida de que Seth era inocente, que él no tenía nada que ver. Pero sabía lo de los diamantes. Y sabía que alguien había sacado la bolsa de su escondite.

Y quería que se los devolviera.

Una pena. Bella levantó la cabeza para ver si Edward se había fijado en ella. Afortunadamente, estaba muy ocupado hablando con su hermano. Por un momento, admiró su camaradería. Los Swan se querían, pero había cierta tensión entre ellos. Nada sorprendente, cuando la mitad de ellos eran buscados por la justicia.

Pero no quería ni imaginar que su hermano acabase en la cárcel. Había intentado engañarlo por teléfono, convencerlo de que pensaba repartir los diamantes. Entonces Seth sugirió que se encontrasen a las once en el Dairy Wizard, una heladería abandonada en la carretera de Farmingham.

No sabía qué iba a hacer cuando llegase allí, pero tenía que ir. Seth parecía muy raro por teléfono, casi desesperado. Dudaba que atendiese a razones, de modo que tenía que trazar un plan.

Y no le quedaba mucho tiempo; Después de dejar la propina en la mesa, Bell salió por la puerta de atrás, segura de que Edward no la había visto.

Eran las cinco. En las horas que le quedaban tendría que encontrar la forma de convencer a su hermano, librarse de los diamantes y olvidar a Edward Cullen.

Por el momento, las tres cosas le parecían imposibles.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Bella... Si yo tuviera a alguien como EC dejaría que me ayudara en lo que él quisiera ;)<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios, hasta la próxima!**

**Bye**


	7. Alguien está intentando matamos

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Un soltero difícil**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Alguien está intentando matamos.<strong>

A las siete de la tarde. Edward se había resignado al hecho de que Bella estaba fuera de su vida; Incluso celebró que llegase la pizza. Pero estaba medio cruda.

A las ocho, empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Tomó dos antiácidos y tiró el resto de pizza a la basura. Luego se sentó en el sofá y miró los puntos de su dedo gordo.

A las nueve estaba que se subía por las paredes. Tenía que verla, hablar con ella, convencerla de que necesitaba su ayuda.

Su deseo de volver a verla era más que una atracción física. Evidentemente, Bella no se daba cuenta de que estaba en serio peligro protegiendo a su hermano.

A las diez, sencillamente ya no podía aguantarlo.

Intentando distraerse, salió a dar una vuelta en el coche. Hacía calor, pero no demasiado, y olía a lluvia. Mientras conducía, vio un grupo de chicas jugando en la acera, una pareja de adolescentes, un viejo sentado en los escalones de su casa, acariciando la cabeza de su perro.

El sol se había puesto en aquél tranquilo barrio y Edward supo que debía tomar una decisión. Volver a su casa o ir en busca de Bella. No la quería en su vida, por supuesto, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Especialmente porque se negaba a ver la realidad: que su hermano era un delincuente.

Edward detuvo el coche en un semáforo y miró alrededor. Si giraba a la derecha iría a su casa, si giraba a la izquierda, a casa de Bella.

Se recordó a sí mismo que ella no quería volver a verlo, que la última vez que fue a su casa fue recibido con un cuchillo y luego golpeado en la cabeza con un perro de escayola. Sería mejor irse a casa. Más seguro.

Más aburrido.

Edward giró a la izquierda.

* * *

><p>«¿Dónde están los hombres cuando una los necesita?», pensaba Bella, mientras intentaba cambiar la rueda, incapaz de creer en su mala suerte. Entonces miró su reloj: llegaba tarde. Dejando el neumático pinchado sobre la acera, entró en el coche y arrancó a toda velocidad.<p>

–Por favor, que no se haya ido –murmuró–. Espérame, Seth. Espérame.

Afortunadamente, había poco tráfico y pudo abrirse paso fácilmente.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo: ¿Y si Seth no la esperaba? ¿Y si llegaba demasiado tarde? Bella pisó el acelerador... ochenta, noventa, cien.

No estaba acostumbrada a conducir a más velocidad de la permitida, pero aquella noche todo le daba igual. Sin embargo, cuando miró por el retrovisor se le encogió el corazón.

–Maldita sea –murmuró, pisando el freno–. Maldita sea, maldita sea.

El coche patrulla le dio las luces para que se detuviese a un lado de la carretera y Bella obedeció. Y cuando vio que el policía se acercaba, bajó la ventanilla.

–Buenas noches, señor agente.

–Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Sabe que iba conduciendo a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora en una zona de setenta?

–Puedo explicárselo –empezó a decir Bella. Pero no tenía tiempo para explicaciones. Seth se habría ido cuando llegase a la antigua heladería y a saber qué sería capaz de hacer. ¿Y si no volvía a ponerse en contacto con ella? ¿Y si hacía alguna locura?

–¿Me enseña su permiso de conducir y los papeles del seguro?

Bella abrió la guantera.

–Es que tengo... una emergencia familiar.

–¿Una emergencia médica?

–Aún no –contestó ella. Aunque estaba pensando en partirle la cara a su hermano.

–Isabella Swan –murmuró el policía–. ¿Es usted pariente de Caius Swan? ¿O Marcus Swan, Marie Swan?

–Pues... sí, la verdad es que sí.

El hombre dio un paso atrás.

–Por favor, salga del coche.

Bella obedeció, con un nudo en la garganta. Había oído muchas historias de cómo reaccionaba la policía al oir el apellido Swan, pero no las había creído. Hasta aquel momento.

El agente miró con su linterna en el interior del coche y la obligó a abrir el maletero. Y mientras tanto, pasaban los minutos...

Por fin, la dejó ir, olvidando la multa... seguramente por la emoción de haberse encontrado con una Swan, familiar de famosos delincuentes.

Eran las once y cuarto cuando llegó a la antigua heladería. Había sido un sitio muy popular para los adolescentes de la zona en los años ochenta, pero en aquel momento era un local vacío y abandonado en una calle sin salida. Una de las farolas estaba rota y el solitario aparcamiento tenía un aspecto aterrador.

Bella salió del coche y buscó entre las sombras, pero no vio a su hermano. No le gustaba nada estar allí sola, pero no podía marcharse hasta que apareciese Ramón. Si aparecía.

Mientras iba hacia la puerta de la heladería rozó sin querer un cubo de basura... y se llevó un susto de muerte cuando un gato negro saltó de él maullando como una fiera.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, estaba sola. Por la noche. En un aparcamiento solitario, en una calle sin salida.

Cuando llegó a la puerta vio una nota pegada al sucio cristal. Estaba arrancándola cuando vio una sombra con el rabillo del ojo.

Seth.

Pero no era Seth. El hombre que acababa de aparecer era más alto, más fuerte. Y estaba sangrando.

Era Edward Cullen.

Debería haber girado a la derecha. Edward sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón y se limpió la sangre del brazo.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –exclamó Bella.

–¿No es evidente?

–Seguir a alguien va contra la ley.

–¿Seguirte? ¿Crees que estoy siguiéndote?

–Ah, claro, has venido por pura coincidencia, ¿no?

–A lo mejor quería un helado.

–Pues llegas diez años tarde. La heladería cerró en 1990. Además, parece que lo que necesitas no es un helado, sino una tirita. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Me ha arañado una gata.

–¿Y cómo sabes que era una gata?

–Porque actuaba de forma irracional, como alguien que yo me sé... ¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que es venir aquí sola?

–No estoy sola. Estás tú.

–Porque te he seguido.

–¿Lo ves? Estás siguiéndome.

–Pues deberías darle gracias a Dios.

–¿Desde cuándo me sigues?

–Fui a tu casa y te vi cambiando la rueda... por cierto, me quedé muy impresionado. No todas las mujeres sabrían cambiar una rueda.

–Tienes que salir de la cueva más a menudo, Edward–replicó Bella, poniéndose en jarras–. Y muchas gracias por la ayuda, por cierto. Tardé veinte minutos en averiguar cómo funcionaba el maldito gato.

–Eres tú la que dice no necesitar a un hombre para nada –replicó él–. No me atreví a acercarme... sobre todo cuando vi que tenías una herramienta en la mano.

Lo que Bella no sabía era que había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir del coche. Pero era mejor no decírselo. Además, no podía explicar qué hacía en un lugar desierto como aquel, a las afueras de St. Louis.

–Supongo que te daría un ataque de risa cuando me paró el policía.

–No, no me dio un ataque de risa. Ibas conduciendo como una loca... pensé que sólo las monjas conducían así.

–¿Cómo?

–Nada, déjalo. Me alegro de que te detuviera.

–Claro que me detuvo. Y gracias a él. Seth se ha marchado.

–¿Seth estaba aquí?

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Para eso me llamó anoche. Quería que nos viésemos aquí a las once... para que le diese los diamantes. Y estaba muy raro.

–¿No está siempre raro?

–Seth es nervioso, pero anoche estaba casi frenético.

–Yo también estaría frenético si hubiera perdido cien mil dólares en diamantes robados. Pero me habría quedado si mi hermana estuviera dispuesta a entregármelos. O al menos, habría dejado una nota.

–¿Una nota?

–Eso es. Igual que la que tú tienes escondida.

–No sé de qué estás hablando.

–Déjalo, Swan. No sabes mentir. Además, llevo vigilándote desde que dejaste el coche detrás de esos arbustos. ¿La nota es de Seth?

–¿Y yo qué sé? –le espetó Bella–. No he tenido tiempo de leerla.

–Pues vamos a leerla juntos. Ven, aquí hay luz.

–¿Porqué?

–¿Por qué qué?

–¿Por qué te importa lo que diga la nota? ¿Por qué me has seguido? ¿Por qué no te olvidas de mí?

–No puedo –suspiró Edward.

Era la verdad. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Día y noche. Isabella Swan estaba en su cabeza a todas horas. Y, en aquel momento, llenaba todos sus sentidos. Olía su perfume, veía los puntitos dorados en sus ojos castaños...

En aquel momento deseaba besarla más que nada en el mundo. Pero no era ni el sitio ni el momento. Además, Bella no confiaba en él.

–Enséñame la nota.

–Con una condición. Diga lo que diga la nota, yo tomo las decisiones. ¿De acuerdo?

Él abrió la boca para protestar... pero entonces sonó un disparo. La bala destrozó el escaparate de la vieja heladería. Edward tomó a Bella por la cintura y la tiró al suelo.

Entonces sonó un segundo disparo; la bala pasó silbando sobre sus cabezas.

–Parece que a ese tipo no le caemos bien.

Bella miró a Edward, pálida.

–Alguien está intentando matamos.

–Menos mal que no tiene puntería –murmuró él, tirando de un viejo banco para colocarlo a modo de barricada.

–Crees que es Seth, ¿verdad? ¿Piensas que mi hermano me pegaría un tiro?

–Ahora mismo no pienso nada. Bueno, sí, estoy pensando cómo salir vivo de aquí.

–Escucha... –dijo Bella entonces.

–No oigo nada.

–Pues eso. Creo que se ha ido.

–O a lo mejor está esperando que asomemos la cabeza para descerrajamos un tiro.

–Podemos correr hasta mi coche.

–Antes hay que apagar esa farola –asintió Edward–. Si no, seremos un objetivo demasiado fácil.

Bella tomó una piedrecita del suelo.

–Voy a intentarlo.

–Deja que lo haga yo –dijo él, quitándole la piedra–. No vamos a estar aquí toda la noche.

–Muy bien. Cullen, esta es tu oportunidad para impresionarme. A ver si puedes romper la farola.

–¿Y si fallo?

–Entonces será mi turno.

Edward se puso de rodillas y lanzó la piedra.

No le dio a la farola.

–Está demasiado lejos. Además, no puedo tirar bien en esta posición...

–Deja de quejarte y apártate –lo interrumpió Bella, poniéndose de rodillas. Tomó una piedra del suelo, levantó el brazo con la velocidad del rayo y...

La luz se apagó.

–No me lo puedo creer –murmuró Edward–. Qué suerte has tenido.

–Nada de suerte, guapo. Era del equipo de béisbol del instituto. Llegamos a los campeonatos nacionales.

–Y ahora me lo dices.

–Porque no me habías dado oportunidad. Como te has puesto en plan Pedro Picapiedra...

–Yabadabadú. Venga, Wilma, vámonos.

Un segundo después, corrían agachados hasta el Taurus rojo. Bella abrió la puerta y se tiró de cabeza sobre el asiento. Edward hizo lo mismo... pero cayó sobre ella.

–No puedo respirar –protestó Bella.

Él se incorporó para mirar por la ventanilla.

–No veo a...

–¡Agáchate!

Edward cayó sobre ella, tan blanda, tan suave... no se le ocurría ningún otra sitio donde quisiera estar en aquel momento. Bela Swan era una chica liste y valiente. Y sexy como el demonio. La adrenalina empezaba a convertirse en otra cosa, en algo caliente que amenazaba con hacerlo perder la cabeza. Su corazón latía con fuerza inusitada y su cuerpo reaccionó... como era lógico que reaccionase.

–Bésame –murmuró Bella.

–¿Qué?

–Bésame –insistió ella, tomando su cara entre las manos–. No me gusta tener miedo. Quiero sentir... otra cosa. Quiero sentirme viva. Bésame, Edward. Como si no quisieras parar nunca.

Edward, que era un caballero, obedeció. La besó durante largo rato, sin intención de parar. La devoró y ella le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, ferocidad casi. Por fin, un siglo después. Edward levantó la cabeza, suspirando.

–Esto es absurdo. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

–Tienes razón. Quítate de encima.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero consiguió maniobrar para sentarse frente al volante.

–Dame las llaves.

–No, yo conduciré –dijo Bella–. Soy más bajita que tú y me será más fácil conducir agachando la cabeza.

En cuanto cambiaron de asiento, ella arrancó como una flecha.

–¿Nos está siguiendo?

–No veo a nadie, pero sigue pisando el acelerador –contestó Edward.

–¿Dónde vamos?

–A mi casa.

–De eso nada. El que nos ha disparado sólo tendría que mirar los papeles de tu coche para saber la dirección. Y tampoco creo que mi casa sea un sitio seguro.

–¿Qué tal si vamos a la comisaría? No podemos seguir jugando al gato y al ratón para siempre, Bella. Alguien está intentando matamos.

Ella apretó el volante, pero no discutió.

–Quizá tengas razón. Quizá ha llegado la hora de ir a la policía.

Cuando llegaron al solitario aparcamiento de un supermercado, Bella quitó la llave de contacto y sacó el móvil del bolso. Le seguían temblando las manos después del tiroteo. O por los efectos del beso de Edward. No estaba segura. Lo que sí sabía era que nadie la había besado así. Nunca.

Y eso la hacía sentir confusa, rara. Unas sensaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrada.

–¿A quién llamas? –preguntó Edward.

–A la policía.

–Departamento de policía de St. Louis –contestó una voz al otro lado del hilo.

–Quiero denunciar la desaparición de una persona.

–¿Su nombre, por favor?

–Isabella Swan. Mi hermano, Seth Swan, ha desaparecido y creo que podría estar en peligro.

Oyó que Edward mascullaba algo, pero no le hizo caso.

–¿Es menor de edad?

–No, tiene veintidós años.

–¿Cuándo ha desaparecido, señorita?

–Hace cuarenta y ocho horas –dijo Bella. Después, contestó un par de preguntas más antes de colgar.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Edward.

–Quieren que vaya a la comisaría para presentar la denuncia.

–¿Y eso era lo que querías de la policía? ¿Presentar una denuncia por la desaparición de tu hermano? ¿Y qué pasa con el tipo que nos ha disparado? Ah, por cierto, también se te ha olvidado mencionar la bolsa de diamantes. Y el trabajo de decoración que un canalla hizo en tu casa.

–¡La nota! –exclamó Bella entonces.

–¿Qué nota?

–La que había en la puerta de la heladería. Se me había olvidado por completo.

Nada sorprendente, considerando las circunstancias.

–¿Qué dice?

Al leerla, Bella sintió un escalofrío:

_El sábado, a la misma hora, en el mismo sitio. Trae la bolsa o no volverás a ver a Seth._

–No tiene sentido –murmuró Edward–. Fue Seth quien robó los diamantes.

–Hay alguien más involucrado –dijo Bella–. Seth no puede haberlo hecho solo.

–Y ahora su cómplice lo mantiene como rehén.

–Para que le dé los diamantes, claro. Sólo hay un problema.

–¿Sólo uno? –preguntó él, irónico.

–Muy bien, tenemos muchos problemas. Alguien nos ha disparado, han registrado mi casa, no podemos ir a la tuya. Seth está en peligro y...

–¿Y?

–Y yo ya no tengo los diamantes –dijo Bella entonces.

Edward se quedó mirándola con una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

–¿Que no tienes los diamantes? Por favor, dime que se los has entregado a la policía.

–No exactamente.

–No lo habrás vendido, ¿verdad?

–Claro que no. En veinticuatro horas no habría conseguido ni la mitad de su valor –contestó Bella.

Edward la miró, perplejo.

–Entonces, ¿qué has hecho con ellos?

– Los he enviado por correo.

–¿Qué?

–Los envié por correo a la joyería. Pensé que si devolvía los diamantes, la policía abandonaría la investigación y Seth no tendría problemas.

Edward se golpeó la cabeza contra el salpicadero, desesperado. Cuando pensaba que las cosas no podrían ir peor...

–No me lo puedo creer. Los has enviado por correo. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que comprobarían las huellas dactilares? ¿Y que encontrarán las tuyas y las de Seth? ¡Y las mías!

–Edward, estás hablando con una Swan. Nos ensañaron a borrar las huellas dactilares de los biberones –suspiró Bella–. Los diamantes están limpios, te lo aseguro. Me puse unos guantes, los limpié todos con un paño y los metí en otra bolsa. Y los envié en un sobre de esos con burbujas desde un buzón a cinco kilómetros de mi casa.

–Muy bien, podría funcionar... si algún cartero avaricioso no detecta los diamantes.

–No, no va a funcionar. Tenemos que recuperarlos –dijo Bella entonces.

–Tendremos que hablar con la policía. En serio esta vez. Esto es un secuestro, por no hablar del intento de asesinato.

–Estamos hablando de los Swan–le recordó ella–. La policía no hará nada para encontrar a mi hermano. De hecho, intentarán implicar a Seth en el tiroteo. ¿Y cómo vamos a explicar la nota sin hablar de los diamantes? No, tenemos que hacerlo solos.

–¿Tenemos?

Bella respiró profundamente. Pero, ¿de qué se sorprendía? ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio se presentaría voluntario para solucionar aquel desastre? Había sido estupendo tenerlo a su lado sobre todo, después de tantos años resolviendo sola los problemas de los Swan.

Pero era hora de poner los pies en el suelo.

–No, es verdad. Este es mi problema, no el tuyo. ¿Puedo dejarte en algún sitio seguro? ¿Podrías quedarte en casa de tu tía hasta que todo esto termine?

–¿Hasta que esto termine? Bella, no te das cuenta de lo seria que es esta situación. Esto no va a terminar, va a explotar por algún lado.

–Muy bien, hasta que explote. Sé que no quieres que te pille la explosión y supongo que no querrás quedarte para recoger las piezas.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que quiero?

Lo había preguntado en voz baja y Bella sintió un escalofrío.

–Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–No lo sé –suspiró Edward, pasándose una mano por el pelo–. Estoy confuso desde que nos conocimos. Lo único que sé es que no quiero que nos peguen un tiro. Y no quiero que intentes salvar a Seth tú sola.

–Pues dudo que quieras descerrajar el buzón de la joyería. Es un delito.

–Desde luego que no. Tiene que haber otra forma –dijo él, pensativo.

–Por el momento... –empezó a decir Bella, poniendo el coche en marcha.

–¿Dónde vamos?

–A un sitio seguro.

–¿Un hotel?

–No exactamente.

–¿Dónde vamos exactamente, Bella?

–A la casa segura de los Swan. Llevan años usándola para esconderse cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

–Una casa segura. Increíble.

–Bueno, no es exactamente una casa.

–¿Qué es «exactamente»?

Bella tomó la autopista A-70.

–Hace años, mi tío abuelo Stefan Swan compró una granja cerca de Grubville para criar ovejas. Era un negocio legal.

–Ah, increíble.

–Bueno, el caso es que esa granja se convirtió en el escondite de los infames Swan. Un tornado destrozó la granja en 1964 y mi tío volvió a la ciudad. Pero no vendió la finca, así que mi familia sigue usándola para sus oscuros propósitos.

–No me digas que vamos a dormir en un granero.

–Claro que no. El escondite es una cueva – sonrió Bella–. Te sentirás como en casa, Pedro.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí va otro capitulo!<strong>

**Quiero agradecer los comentarios que han dejado, ya que es gracias a ellos que da gusto continuar la historia. **

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Bye**


	8. Odio admitirlo, pero mi hermano no es,,,

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Un soltero difícil**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Odio admitirlo, pero mi hermano no es tan listo.<strong>

Edward no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Bella no había exagerado. El escondite de los Swan era una cueva. Más exactamente, una antigua despensa usada para guardar alimentos antes de que existiera la refrigeración y que parecía el sitio donde se escondía todo el mundo en El Mago de Oz

Bella lo llevó hasta una vieja puerta de madera medio escondida entre un montón de arbustos y bajaron por una escalera de piedra. Afortunadamente, Edward podía permanecer de pie sin tener que agachar la cabeza.

–Esto es asombroso –murmuró, mirando alrededor.

El suelo, de tierra, estaba cubierto por una alfombra y las paredes parecían recién pintadas. Había un sofá con una funda de ganchillo y estanterías con latas de comida.

–Los Swan tienen esto preparado para cualquier eventualidad –explicó Bella, señalando una puertecita–. Mi primo Diego hasta puso una bañera. Es fontanero.

–¿También es honrado?

–Casi todo el tiempo –contestó ella, quitándose los zapatos.

–¿Cansada?

–Mucho.

–Pero tenemos que tomar decisiones, Bella.

–Lo sé. Supongo que estaba esperando encontrar a Seth aquí y que la nota de rescate fuera una broma. Que todo volviera a la normalidad... pero eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad?

–No, cariño. Eso no va a pasar.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

–No quiero pensar en nada esta noche. Me duele la cabeza. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa... hablemos de ti.

–¿De mí?

–Venga, cuéntame tus más oscuros secretos, Cullen. Es lo más justo, ya que tú conoces casi todos los secretos de la familia Swan.

–Ya te he hablado de mi pasado como delincuente juvenil. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

–Háblame de la lista –dijo Bella, poniendo los pies sobre el sofá.

–¿La lista?

–Seth me ha contado que tienes una lista de requisitos para encontrar a la mujer perfecta. ¿Es verdad?

–Yo no los llamaría requisitos. Sólo atributos que me resultan atractivos en una mujer.

Pero no mencionó los atributos que encontraba atractivos en aquel momento ninguno de los cuales estaba en la lista. Un cuerpazo, unos ojos brillantes, una boca que lo mareaba...

–¿Por ejemplo?

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

–La lealtad. Ser leal a la familia me parece muy importante.

–Ah, muy bien. Estamos de acuerdo.

–Y las faldas.

–¿Qué?

–Me gusta que las mujeres lleven falda. ¿Por qué esconden las piernas? Es una pena que el gobierno inventara esa ley.

Bella arrugó el ceño.

–¿Qué ley?

–En 1923 se creó una ley según la cual las mujeres podían llevar pantalones.

–¿Sabes en qué año se creó esa ley?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Era una de las preguntas en un examen de Historia. Mi profesora era feminista.

–Pues debió influenciarte mucho –replicó ella, irónica.

–Yo sólo me acuerdo que tenía unas piernas estupendas.

Bella levantó los ojos al cielo.

–Así que la lealtad a la familia y las faldas son importantes para ti. ¿Qué más?

–Me gustaría que cocinase bien y que supiera limpiar.

–Claro. ¿Qué mujer no se emociona al ver una sartén y un plumero?

–¿Estás siendo sarcástica?

–Supongo que el sentido del humor no está en tu lista, ¿no?

–Pues sí. Quiero una esposa que sonría a menudo.

–Pero con tanto limpiar y tanto cocinar, ¿por qué va a sonreír?

–Porque tendrá una bonita casa, una familia, un marido que la mantendrá y solucionará todos los problemas.

–¿En qué siglo estamos? –lo interrumpió Bella.

–Muy graciosa. No he dicho que no pueda tener una carrera o que no pueda hacer voluntariado si decide quedarse en casa para cuidar de los niños.

–Qué generoso. Pero me temo que una mujer así sólo la vas a encontrar en las películas de los años 50.

–Qué tontería.

–Espera un momento... Es eso, ¿no?

–No sé de qué estás hablando –murmuró Edward, sin mirarla.

–Hora de confesar, Cullen. Tu mujer ideal es como una de esas actrices en las películas en blanco y negro. Las que siempre tenían la casa como una patena y despedían a sus maridos con un beso.

–No digas...

–¡Es eso, es eso! Te has puesto colorado.

–Los hombres no se ponen colorados.

–¿Quién es tu favorita, Doris Day, Mary Tyier Moore, Shiriey Patridge?

–¿Shirley Patridge? ¿Tú estás loca? Esa mujer conducía un autobús psicodélico.

–Entonces, ¿quién?

–Vas a seguir dándome la lata hasta que te lo diga, ¿no?

–Quiero un nombre. Cullen. Y lo quiero ahora.

–Carol Brady.

–¿Carol Brady, de la familia Brady? –Bella soltó una estruendosa carcajada–. ¡Es perfecta! Con sus vestiditos rosas, su sonrisa perenne y esa frase suya: «papá tiene razón, niños».

–Ríete todo lo que quieras. Pero una mujer como Carol Brady no es fácil de encontrar.

–Claro que no, porque ya no existen. ¿A qué edad decidiste casarte con ella, a los doce, a los veinticinco?

–Tenía once años –contestó Edward–. Y, para tu información, quería que mi padre se casara con ella. O alguien como ella.

–Porque tu madre os abandonó, claro –dijo Bella entonces, poniéndose seria. –Algo así.

Por primera vez desde que conoció a Edward Cullen, supo que corría el riesgo de enamorarse de él. Era anticuado y no sabía nada sobre las mujeres, pero también era el hombre que se había puesto a su lado cuando las cosas empezaron a complicarse. No había denunciado a su hermano, no la abandonó a su suerte después del tiroteo... ni siquiera cuestionaba a su familia.

–Ahora te toca a ti –dijo Edward entonces.

–¿A mí?

–Tú sabes mi secreto sobre Carol Brady. Con eso podrías chantajearme. Y si no tengo munición del mismo calibre, estaré en tus manos.

Bella tragó saliva. La cueva, de repente, le parecía mucho más pequeña. Y más caliente. La noche se alargaba frente a ella, oscura, íntima. Estaban solos. Completamente solos.

–Venga, dímelo.

–Tú conoces el escondite secreto de los Swan. Y, por cierto, eres la primera persona que viene aquí. Deberías sentirte halagado.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

–No estoy hablando de un secreto familiar, quiero un secreto tuyo. Algo que no le hayas contado a nadie.

Bella suspiró. Toda su vida estaba llena de secretos. Cuando tu padre es un ladrón de joyas y tu madre una estafadora, aprendes a tener la boca cerrada. Pero Edward ya conocía los detalles de la familia Swan. Y quería algo más, algo que fuera sólo suyo.

–Hay una cosa que nunca le he contado a nadie.

–Hasta ahora –dijo él.

–Hasta ahora –repitió Bella, pensativa–. Cuando tenía veinte años me enamoré locamente.

–Ya.

–Y un mes más tarde me escapé con mi novio.

–¿Qué?

–¿Tanto te sorprende? Yo no soy Carol Brady, pero tampoco estoy tan mal.

–Estás mucho mejor que Carol Brady –murmuró Edward.

–¿Quieres oír el resto del secreto o no?

–Sí, pero ahórrame los detalles de la luna de miel.

–No hubo luna de miel porque no hubo boda. Se me había olvidado contarle a mi amor la verdad sobre los Swan, pero no quería que hubiese secretos en nuestro matrimonio, así que se lo conté justo antes de la boda.

–¿Y cómo se lo tomó?

–Bien. Hasta que llegamos a la iglesia. Entonces le entró pánico... o quizá se vio a sí mismo con los pies metidos en un barril de cemento. Intenté explicarle que aunque tuviéramos un apellido italiano no éramos de la Mafia, pero para entonces iba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, así que creo que no me oyera.

–¡Qué imbécil!

–No, fue culpa mía por no contárselo antes. Á él no le interesaba La familia Brady, pero tampoco le interesaba El Padrino.

–De todas formas, él se lo perdió.

Bella levantó la mirada, sorprendida por su vehemencia.

–Gracias. Creo que es lo más agradable que me has dicho hasta ahora.

–Te digo cosas bonitas todo el tiempo.

–¿A mí? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?

–Pues... que te quedan muy bien las faldas.

–No me lo habías dicho.

–Te lo digo ahora.

–Eres imposible.

Pero no estaba enfadada con él, todo lo contrario. Cada vez le gustaba más.

Y ese era un secreto que pensaba guardarse para sí misma.

Edward contuvo el aliento cuando Bella cerró los ojos. Estaba dormida. Por fin. Durante las últimas horas había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tomarla en sus brazos, para no mirarla como si fuera un postre y él un hombre hambriento. Ahora podía mirarla a placer, tumbada en el sofá, con la carita sobre las manos.

Levantándose sin hacer ruido, la arropó con una manta. Por primera vez en su vida envidiaba a una manta. Quería estar encima de ella, manteniéndola calentita... entre otras cosas.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. Especialmente a una mujer con la que no tenía nada en común.

¿Qué tenía Isabella Swan que tanto lo atraía?

Sabía que era más que deseo. Había experimentado atracción física antes, aunque nunca tan intensa. Sólo tenía que mirarla, rozarla y perdía la cabeza. Cualquier hombre reconocería que Bella era una mujer espectacular, pero era algo más que unas curvas y unas piernas de escándalo. Era una chica inteligente, ingeniosa, original, compasiva y vulnerable.

Ninguna de esas cualidades estaba en su lista. ¿Cómo podía valorar más una falda que el sentido del humor? ¿Cómo podía valorar más una Sonrisa que la inteligencia? ¿El vacío por encima del amor?

Edward se quedó parado.

¿El amor? Claro que no. Imposible. Ridículo. Él no podía amar a alguien como Bella Swan. Era una chica maravillosa, pero la mujer equivocada para un hombre como él. Edward sabía que uno no sólo se casa con la mujer, sino con toda la familia. Y la idea de tener a Seth como cuñado era sencillamente insoportable.

Suspirando, se dejó caer en un sillón y enterró la cara entre las manos. Estaba agotado, de modo que no era el mejor momento para contemplar el futuro.

Especialmente con Bella tan cerca.

Entonces levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sabiendo que no volvería a verla así. Memorizó sus largas pestañas, la sombra que prestaban a sus mejillas, escuchó el sonido de su respiración.

En aquel momento podía creer que Bella era suya para siempre. Podía soñar con verla dormida cada noche, con despertar a su lado cada mañana.

Al día siguiente la habría perdido. Porque al día siguiente pensaba denunciar a Seth a la policía.

Edward se despertó con un brazo dormido. Parpadeó un par de veces para orientarse y entonces recordó. Estaba en una cueva con Bella Swan. El fluorescente que colgaba del techo proporcionaba luz al habitáculo, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

La puerta crujió entonces.

–¿Bella?

–Buenos días, dormilón.

–¿Dónde has estado?

–No me apetecía una lata de tomate frito como desayuno, así que he ido a la compra. La tienda de Sully está a dos kilómetros de aquí.

–Pensé que estábamos de incógnito.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

–No creo que el viejo Sully fuera quien nos tiroteó anoche. Además, me gusta vivir a tope.

–Cuéntamelo a mí.

–¿Siempre estás tan alegre por las mañanas?

–Es que no he dormido bien.

–Deberías haber dormido en el sofá, conmigo. Había mucho sitio.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. Si se hubiera acostado con Bella en el sofá tampoco habría podido dormir. Pero eso no pensaba decírselo.

–¿Qué hay de desayuno?

–Elige –dijo ella, señalando las bolsas–, Donuts, pasteles de fresa, Coca-Cola, galletas de chocolate...

–¿Llamas a eso desayuno?

–Todos los días –contestó Bella, abriendo una Coca-Cola.

–¿No hay zumo de naranja o cereales?

–Lo siento, cariño. Hoy es el día libre de la criada. Pero te he traído el periódico.

–Muy graciosa –suspiró Edward, sentándose en el sillón.

Acababa de dar el primer mordisco al donut cuando un titular llamó su atención. Se atragantó, el trozo de donut atascado en su garganta.

–Toma, bebe un poco –dijo Bella, ofreciéndole su bebida.

Él tomó un trago y respiró profundamente.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–No –murmuró Edward, mostrándole el periódico–, No estoy nada bien. De hecho, mi vida acaba de tomar un rumbo inesperado.

Bella tomó el periódico: Se busca sospechoso por atraco a joyería...

–¡Están buscando a Seth!

–¿Seth? ¡Creen que el sospechoso soy yo!

–¿Tú?

–Lee el primer párrafo.

Ella volvió a tomar el periódico.

_Se busca a Edward A. Cullen para interrogarlo sobre el reciente atraco a la joyería Choice. Cullen fue visto por última vez el martes y anoche encontraron su coche en la carretera de Farmingham, cerca de una heladería abandonada. Fuentes de la policía dicen haber hallado un rubí de gran valor en la guantera. El rubí ha sido identificado como una de las piezas robadas en la joyería..._

–¿Un rubí? –exclamó Bella–. En el último artículo no decían nada de un rubí.

–A veces se guardan información para poner nervioso al sospechoso y obligarlo a confesar.

–¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

–He tenido mis roces con la policía, ya sabes.

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá.

–El ladrón debió dejar el rubí en tu coche.

–¿El ladrón?

–Claro. No pensarás que fue mi hermano, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

–Odio admitirlo, pero mi hermano no es tan listo.

–Pero tampoco es inocente. Seth es quien preparó el encuentro de anoche, Bella. Sabe lo de los diamantes y quiere recuperarlos.

–No puedo creer que haya atracado una joyería... pero tengo mis dudas, la verdad. En lugar de cuentos para niños, mi padre solía contamos sus robos más espectaculares y todos terminaban felizmente. Seth se quedaba extasiado.

¿Les contaba eso por las noches? Vivir con los Swan debió ser tremendo, pero que encima su padre convirtiera los robos en Caperucita... eso era un crimen.

Bella había perdido parte de su infancia y seguía intentando reunir las piezas. Era una mujer asombrosa. Con todos sus problemas familiares, consiguió hacer una carrera y abrir su propio negocio. La tentación de unirse a los Swan para ganar dinero rápidamente debió ser muy grande, pero resistió.

Isabella Swan era una mujer admirable. Pero se engañaba a sí misma si creía que Seth no tenía nada que ver con el robo de la joyería.

–Piénsalo, Edward. Tú conoces a mi hermano. ¿De verdad crees que podría hacer algo tan diabólico? ¿Crees que te haría pasar a ti por el ladrón, que se haría pasar por un rehén para recuperar los diamantes? ¿Que dispararía a su propia hermana?

–Pero no te dio.

–Además, le dan miedo las pistolas.

–Si Seth no tiene nada que ver, ¿quién ha sido?

–No lo sé. Sólo sé que si mi hermano está implicado en esto, a mi madre no le darán la libertad condicional.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque el apellido Swan volvería a salir en los periódicos. Otra vez. Y sin duda los periodistas volverían a sacar toda la basura del pasado. ¿Qué juez le daría la condicional a una Swan?

Seguramente tenía razón. Los jueces eran elegidos por su habilidad para combatir el crimen. Especialmente, a los delincuentes habituales como la madre de Bella. Las posibilidades de que le dieran la condicional a la señora Swan serían nulas si se publicaba que su hijo había atracado una joyería.

–Puedes inventar todas las excusas que quieras para Seth, pero no puedes protegerlo tanto o nunca aprenderá a buscarse la vida.

– ¡Irá en la cárcel si no hago algo!

–Eres tú quien está en la cárcel –replicó Edward–, Atrapada por tu hermano, por tu madre y por todos los Swan. No puedes ser su conciencia para siempre, Bella. Tienes que cuidar de ti misma, pensar en ti misma.

Ella tragó saliva.

–Es posible. Pero si dejo que Seth vaya a la cárcel...

–¿Qué?

–Me quedaré sola.

Edward apretó su mano.

–No estás sola, tonta.

–Gracias, Pedro. Retiro todo lo que he dicho de ti.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Que eras cabezota, bruto, machista... Es verdad, pero siento haberlo dicho en voz alta. Además, debería haber incluido tus virtudes.

–Ah, ¿tengo virtudes?

–Claro que sí. Eres guapo, serio, honesto, listo. Y muy sereno, considerando las circunstancias.

.–No sé si estoy soñando.

No podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, que eran de color chocolate derretido. Todo en ella era delicioso. Y cuando miró sus labios. Edward supo exactamente qué quería para desayunar.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea besarte.

Edward inclinó la cabeza para buscar esos labios que tanto deseaba. Después de una noche negándoselos, los disfrutó como un sediento.

Sabían de maravilla. La abrazó entonces, maravillándose de la suavidad de su cuerpo. Mientras Bella enredaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello, él acariciaba sus caderas, sus pechos.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido que lo volvió loco. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desabrochando su camisa. Cuando sintió su mano rozando el vello de su pecho pensó que no podría soportarlo. Quería a Bella en el sofá. Debajo de él, encima de él, al lado de él, daba igual. Mientras lo estuviera tocando, mientras estuvieran juntos...

Sólo un paso más y los sueños eróticos que había tenido desde que la conoció se convertirían en realidad.

Pero entonces se abrió la puerta de la cueva y Edward oyó una voz que había oído en sus pesadillas.

–¡Aparta tus sucias manos de mi hermana, Cullen!

* * *

><p><strong>Seth ha regresado! Pobres chicos, frustrados por culpa de un hermano. Yo tengo cuatro hermanos hombres (todos mayores que yo) así que imaginen como es mi vida...<strong>

**En fin, gracias por leer, quedan pocos capitulos así que disfrutenlos.**

**Bye**


	9. Rompió la oreja de mi chihuahua

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Un soltero difícil**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Rompió la oreja de mi chihuahua<strong>

Bella se levantó, ligeramente mareada por la intensidad del beso.

–¡Seth!

Su hermano se acercó, cojeando.

–¡He dicho que le quites las manos de encima!

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –exclamó Bella, tomándolo por los hombros para comprobar si se había roto algo, si había sangre...

–Ay, me has arañado.

–Siéntate y cuéntanos qué te ha pasado –dijo ella, llevándolo al sofá, todavía con el corazón acelerado.

Su hermano siempre aparecía en el peor momento, desde luego.

Seth hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, con expresión agotada.

–No puedo creer que haya llegado vivo hasta aquí.

Edward, mientras tanto, estaba abrochándose la camisa discretamente.

–Si no nos das alguna respuesta, puede que no sigas vivo mucho tiempo.

–¿Yo? Soy yo quien debería exigir explicaciones. Por ejemplo, ¿qué estabas haciendo con mi hermana?

–Creo que es evidente.

–Yo creo que es asqueroso –dijo Seth–. Te dije que te apartaras de él, Bella. ¡Nunca me haces caso!

–Ahora te hago caso –replicó ella, en jarras–. Y ya me estás contando qué ha pasado. ¿Quién robó los diamantes? ¿Quién golpeó a Edward en la cabeza? ¿Quién nos disparó anoche?

Seth se pasó una mano por la frente.

–Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza. Y me estás gritando.

Bella respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Desde que conoció a Edward Cullen, su vida y sus emociones parecían estar fuera de control. Si Seth no hubiese aparecido en el momento menos adecuado, habría terminado revolcándose con Edward. Pero su vida amorosa... o su falta de ella, no era lo importante en aquel momento.

–Siento haberte gritado. ¿Quieres una Coca-Cola o algo de comer?

Seth levantó sus ojos de cachorro.

–¿Tienes galletas de crema?

–No, pero puedo ir a la tienda de Sully...

–Nadie irá a ninguna parte –la interrumpió Edward–. Seth, por una vez en tu vida, actúa como un hombre.

–Edward, está herido.

Seth hizo una mueca.

–Nunca le he caído bien.

–Pero tu hermana sí me cae bien. Y está muy preocupada por ti. Así que deja de pensar en ti mismo y, para variar, piensa en ella.

–Sólo puedo pensar en ti y en ella... Cuando os he visto juntos...

–No ha pasado nada –dijo Bella.

–Ah, menos mal –suspiró Seth–. Hala, ya puedes irte. Yo cuidaré de mi hermana.

Edward no se movió.

–Si no te importa, creo que me quedaré un rato.

–¿Y si me importa? –preguntó Seth, haciéndose el gallito.

–Me encantaría discutirlo fuera.

–Bueno, entonces dejaré que te quedes.

–Vaya, gracias.

Seth hizo una mueca de dolor mientras colocaba la pierna sobre la mesa.

–¿Hay un poco de hielo?

–No –contestó Bella, inclinándose para levantar la pernera del pantalón–. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Me torcí el tobillo intentando escapar.

–¿De tus secuestradores?

–¿Secuestradores? ¿Qué secuestradores?

–Pero la nota de rescate... ¿Estás diciendo que nadie te ha retenido contra tu voluntad?

–Claro que no. Estaba en el motel Pine Cone y me quedé encerrado en el baño toda la noche. Por la mañana logré salir por la ventana... pero estaba a tres metros del suelo.

Bella se incorporó, atónita.

–¿Y qué hacías en ese motel?

Seth vaciló.

–No te va a gustar.

–Cuéntalo de todas formas –suspiró Edward–. Estamos acostumbrados a las malas noticias.

–He vuelto con Victoria.

Su hermana se quedó boquiabierta.

–¿Victoria Sutherland? Pensé que estaba en Florida.

–Estaba. Pero no podía alejarse del amor de su vida.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

–¿Y quién es ese hombre?

–Yo–contestó Seth.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–Victoria no es la mujer de tu vida, Seth.

–Y Edward Cullen tampoco es el hombre de la tuya.

– ¡Ella ha estado en la cárcel!

–Y él también.

-Victoria estuvo en la cárcel por intento de asesinato.

–Nadie es perfecto. Además, la condena fue desestimada por un defecto de forma.

Bella levantó los brazos al cielo.

–¡Eso no significa que no sea culpable! Sólo que alguien cometió un error.

–Vicky se merece un poco de suerte –suspiró Seth–. Ha tenido una vida muy dura y su ultimó marido le hizo la vida imposible.

–¿Por eso le puso veneno en los cereales?

–No se los comió –dijo Seth–. Decía que estaban muy blandos. Vicky dice que nunca le gustaban sus comidas...

–Por suerte para él –lo interrumpió Edward–. Seth, es hora de que pienses con la cabeza y no con...

–Yo creo que será mejor empezar por el principio –lo interrumpió a su vez Bella–. ¿Cuándo atracaste la joyería?

–Lamento decirlo, pero no fui yo. Fue Victoria–suspiró Seth.

–¿Victoria?

–Si Victoria robó los diamantes, ¿cómo terminaron en tu casa? –preguntó Edward.

–Ella los escondió allí. Pero yo no lo sabía. Apareció en mi casa hace unos días y me dijo que quería volver conmigo... debió esconderlos mientras yo subía a cambiarme.

–Seth sólo estaba usándote. ¿No te das cuenta?

–Deja que cuente toda la historia, Bella.

–Victoria me quiere de verdad –insistió Seth–. De hecho, es culpa mía que robase los diamantes. En realidad... fue idea mía. Era mi plan. Nos escribíamos cartas sobre eso cuando estaba en la cárcel. Supongo que intentaba impresionarla, pero no quería hacerlo de verdad. Después de todo, le habían echado de quince a veinte años. Pensé que para cuando saliera de la cárcel se habría olvidado del asunto.

–Pero salió antes de lo esperado.

–Eso es.

–¿Fue ella quien golpeó a Edward?

Seth asintió.

–Volvió esa noche y le dije que el imbécil que me había despedido estaba en el salón.

–¿Eh?

–Bueno, es que entonces estaba muy enfadado.

–Sigue – suspiró Bella.

–Cuando Vicky vio a Edward mirando debajo de la escalera... no pude detenerla. Tomó el chihuahua y le dio con él en la cabeza.

–La mato –murmuró Bella.

–Yo también me disgusté. Rompió la oreja de mi chihuahua.

–A mi cabeza tampoco le sentó muy bien – intervino Edward–. Pero sigue con tu historia.

–Bueno, cuando te vi tumbado en el suelo me asusté... es que parecías tan muerto. Así que salí corriendo.

–Pero no sin antes robarme la cartera.

–Vicky dijo que nos vendría bien. Especialmente si teníamos que huir del país.

–Seth... –murmuró Bella, desesperada.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya sabes que no se me dan bien las crisis. Y Victoria estaba histérica. Fue entonces cuando me contó lo de los diamantes. Estábamos en el motel y una cosa llevó a la otra...

–Creo que puedes ahorrarte esa parte.

–El caso es que me quedé dormido. Más tarde me enteré de que Victoria había vuelto a casa a buscar los diamantes y no pudo encontrarlos.

–¿Y tenía que destrozar la casa entera?

Seth se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que le entró miedo. Para entonces estaba medio paranoica. Incluso le preocupaban las cartas que me había escrito desde la cárcel. Le dije que las había guardado todas...

–¿Podrían implicarla en el robo? –preguntó Edward.

–Sí, supongo que sí. Hacíamos planes muy detallados y en una de sus cartas incluso sugirió que la joyería Choice era la más indicada.

–Ahora entiendo que tu habitación estuviera patas arriba –suspiró Bella–. Estaba buscando esas cartas, además de los diamantes.

–Yo sólo sé que Victoria volvió al motel con las manos vacías. Estaba fuera de sí y sólo pude calmarla llamándote por teléfono.

–¿Y luego qué pasó?

–Nos fuimos a la cama. A la mañana siguiente, Victoria salió a comprar el desayuno y yo entré en el baño...

–Y...

–Y me quedé encerrado. Victoria no volvió y yo tuve que quedarme encerrado hasta esta mañana.

–¿Por qué has venido a la cueva?

–Pensé que ella estaría aquí.

–¿Le has hablado a Victoria del escondite? Este es un secreto de la familia. Seth. ¿Cómo has podido contárselo?

Él hizo una mueca.

–Porque tenía que esconderse. Además, ¿qué hace Cullen aquí si esto es un secreto de familia?

–Eso es diferente.

–¿Porqué?

«Porque estoy enamorada de él». Pero Bella no dijo eso en voz alta. Seth también creía estar enamorado de Victoria. Y quizá ambos estaban equivocados.

–Es que... bueno, el caso es que Victoria no está aquí.

–Entonces, ¿dónde está? Tengo que encontrarla. Estoy preocupado por ella.

–La policía encontrará a Victoria, Seth. Y deberías preocuparte por ti mismo, no por ella. Espero que no te acusen de ser su cómplice.

–La policía –murmuró Seth, pálido.

–Eso es. Vamos a llevarte a la comisaría para que te entregues.

Edward se preparó para una pelea, pero Seth no dijo nada. Casi parecía aliviado. Bella, sin embargo, no lo estaba en absoluto.

–¿Qué? ¿No vamos a discutirlo antes?

–Muy bien, olvídate del «vamos». Voy a entregarte yo solo –dijo Edward.

–No puedo andar –protestó Seth.

–No te preocupes, puedo sacarte en brazos de aquí.

–Puedo andar –dijo Seth entonces, caminando con asombrosa velocidad hacia la escalera.

–Espera un momento –intervino Bella–. Que estemos en una cueva no quiere decir que puedas volver a portarte como Pedro Picapiedra. Seth aún no ha contestado a todas mis preguntas.

–Porque no sabe las respuestas. O no quiere admitir la verdad.

–Por Victoria.

–Menuda pieza.

Bella sintió un escalofrío.

–No la conozco. Fue compañera de celda de mi madre durante unos meses... su primer y último intento de emparejar a nadie.

–Esas cosas es mejor dejárselas a los profesionales.

–¿Como Madame Esme?

–Es posible –sonrió Edward.

Estaba preciosa. Desde luego, podría acostumbrarse a ver a Bella Swan en la mesa del desayuno cada mañana. Pero no tenía intención de mirarla a través de las rejas de una prisión.

–Pero en este momento soy un hombre buscado por la policía.

–Y por más gente –dijo Bella en voz baja.

* * *

><p>Bella iba en el asiento trasero del Taurus, intentando convencer a su hermano de que olvidase a Victoria. Una tarea ardua, si no imposible. Para su sorpresa. Edward no había dicho una sola palabra en los últimos veinte minutos. Desgraciadamente, Seth tampoco.<p>

Estaba mirando al infinito, con el brillo del martirio en los ojos mientras escuchaba su monserga.

El coche se detuvo y cuando Bella miró por la ventanilla le sorprendió que estuvieran en su casa.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pensé que íbamos a la comisaría.

–Será mejor cooperar con la policía. Si llevamos las cartas de Victoria como prueba. Seth ganará algunos puntos.

–No quiero ganar puntos –replicó él–. Prefiero que me condenen por un delito que no he cometido. Debo salvar a Victoria.

Bella tragó saliva. Debería haberlo sabido. Una de las historias favoritas de su hermano era la del tío abuelo Teddy, que vivía respetando las leyes... casi siempre. Un día conoció a Rose Thomton, una estafadora con más trucos que escrúpulos, y cuando la policía la detuvo, el tío Teddy se declaró culpable por ella. Fue el más grande romance de la familia Swan. Y también la mayor ironía. El Swan que fue condenado a más años de cárcel fue el único que no era culpable.

–Seth, no puedes...

–¡Está aquí! –gritó su hermano entonces, saliendo del coche. Una tórrida pelirroja lo esperaba en el porche para darle un beso de tomillo.

–Esto no suena nada bien –murmuró Edward.

–Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Bella, observando atónita que el beso seguía, seguía, seguía...

–Muy bien, tú agarra a tu hermano, yo agarraré a la pelirroja.

–De eso nada, Pedro. Esa mujer tiene un par de buenas razones y sabe usarlas. Yo me encargo de ella, tú agarra a mi hermano.

–Eso es ridículo –protestó Edward–. Los pechos no ejercen ningún efecto en mí.

Bella lo miró, sarcástica.

–¿Recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos? Casi te quedaste en coma. A veces un buen escote ejerce ese efecto en un hombre.

–No cualquier escote. Por si no lo sabes, Bella, eres una mujer espectacular.

Cuando llegaron al porche, los amantes habían desaparecido.

–Ahora mismo me siento más asustada que espectacular, pero te lo agradezco de todas formas.

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente la blusa.

–Perdona, ¿has dicho algo?

–Muy gracioso. ¿Cuál es el plan?

–Nos llevaremos a los dos a la comisaría – contestó él, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios–, Y luego seguiremos con lo que empezamos esta mañana.

En principio todo parecía muy fácil, pero cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que las cosas no iban a ser tan simples.

Edward se quedó mirando a la pelirroja de bote que tenía delante. Pero no eran sus pechos lo que llamaba su atención.

Era la pistola del calibre 38 que tenía en la mano.

–Tú debes de ser Victoria.

–No te muevas –le ordenó ella.

Una sola mirada le dijo que era una persona sin compasión. Victoia no era una mujer, era un bloque de hielo.

–Queremos los diamantes. ¿Verdad, Seth?

El hermano de Bella estaba detrás de ella, tragando saliva.

–Prometiste que nada de pistolas, cariño.

–No te acobardes ahora. Hemos ido demasiado lejos como para marchamos con las manos vacías.

–Olvídate de los diamantes –le imploró Seth–. Nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Victoria emitió una especie de bufido.

–Contigo me parto. ¿Esa es tu hermana?

–Sí. Vicky, te presento a Bella. Bella, ella es Victoria Sutherland.

Victoria lanzó sobre Bella una mirada desdeñosa y luego miró a Edward con muy malas intenciones.

–No está mal. Tu hermana tiene buen gusto. Debe ser algo de familia.

–Gracias, cariño. ¿A que es guapa, Bella?

Ella no se lo podía creer.

– ¡Tu novia nos está apuntando con una pistola!

–Soy su prometida –le informó Victoria.

–Vamos a casarnos en México –sonrió Seth–. Tengo los billetes en mi habitación, si quieres verlos.

–¡Cállate! No podemos decirles dónde vamos. No podemos decírselo a nadie.

–¿Esa es forma de hablarle a tu prometido? – intervino Edward.

–Le hablo como me da la gana.

Seth arrugó el ceño.

–¿Quieres decir que mi hermana no podrá venir a la boda?

–Menuda hermana. Tú mismo me has dicho que iban a llevarte a la comisaría.

–Fue idea de Edward. Yo pensaba ir a la cárcel por ti.

–No hace falta. Cullen irá por los dos.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que tu hermano está preocupado por ti, guapa. No quiere que salgas con Cullen, así que me he encargado de ese problemilla.

–No te entiendo.

Edward no dejaba de mirar a Victoria.

«Eso es, Bella, sigue hablando. Distráela».

–La policía le está buscando. Tardarán muy poco en encontrarlo y como encontraron el rubí en su coche...

–Entonces fuiste tú...

–Yo no sabía nada de esto –intervino Seth–. Habíamos quedado en que no lo harías, cariño.

–Lo he hecho por ti, cielo. Querías a Cullen fuera de la película, ¿no?

–Sí, pero...

–Pues Cullen acabará entre rejas, tú no tendrás que preocuparte por tu hermana y yo no tendré que preocuparme por la policía.

–Tengo que pensar esto un momento.

–No hay nada que pensar –replicó Victoria–. He tirado la cartera de Culle en el aparcamiento de la joyería para que tengan una prueba más. ¿No me dijiste que había estado en la cárcel?

–Sí, pero...

–Lo meterán entre rejas y nosotros viviremos felices para siempre en México.

–Estás olvidando una cosa –dijo Edward.

–¿Qué?

–Que no tienes los diamantes.

–Dámelos. Ahora mismo –le ordenó Victoria.

–Me encantaría, pero no los llevo encima.

–Voy a contar hasta tres, Cullen

–Olvídalo –intervino Bella–. No los tendrás los diamantes y no tendrás a mi hermano. Prefiero verlo en la cárcel que con alguien como tú.

Edward tiró del brazo de Bella para colocarla a sus espaldas. Había sido el segundo más largo de su vida. Victoria la apuntaba directamente al pecho...

– ¡No te muevas! –gritó la pelirroja.

–Muy bien. No nos moveremos.

–¡Quiero mis diamantes! Puede que fallase en la heladería, pero te garantizo que no fallaré a esta distancia.

Seth se volvió hacia su novia.

–¿Fuiste tú? ¿Disparaste a mi hermana?

–Disparé... por encima de su cabeza. Sólo quería asustarla.

–¿Asustarla? ¿Por qué? Ella nunca te ha hecho nada.

Edward vio su oportunidad. Él no podía quitarle la pistola, pero quizá Seth...

–Un hombre no deja que nadie amenace a su familia.

–¡Cállate! –le espetó Victoria.

–¿De verdad puedes querer a una mujer que amenaza a tu hermana, Seth?

–Victoria es la chica de mis sueños. Pero esto es una pesadilla –murmuró él, confuso.

–Esto es la realidad. Victoria no te quiere, sólo está usándote. Abre los ojos de una vez.

Seth miró a su novia y luego a su hermana. Y entonces, muy serio, alargó la mano.

–Dame la pistola, Vicky.

–¿Estás loco? No le hagas caso, cielo. Está intentando engañarte. Tienes que confiar en mí, la única persona que te quiere de verdad.

–Se ha terminado, Vicky.

–¡Se habrá terminado para ti! –gritó Victoria, apretando el gatillo.

Bella lanzó un grito al ver que lo había alcanzado en el muslo. La sangre empapaba los vaqueros de su hermano que, por una vez en la vida, no había emitido un sólo gemido.

–Y ahora a lo mejor dejáis de hacer el tonto – dijo Victoria–. ¡Quiero esos diamantes y los quiero ahora!

Edward miró a Seth, que se sujetaba el muslo con las dos manos. Y supo lo que estaba pensando.

–Muy bien. Te daré los diamantes.

–Por fin. ¿Dónde están?

–Los escondimos en el candelabro –improvisó Edward, mirando a Seth con el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando Victoria levantó la mirada, Seth se lanzó sobre ella para tirarla al suelo y Edward agarró la pistola.

–¡No te muevas!

– ¡Maldito seas! –gritó ella, histérica.

–Edward... –murmuró Bella, sujetando a Seth, que estaba inerte–. Creo que está muerto.

–No está muerto. Se ha desmayado... le pasó lo mismo el día que me cortó con la sierra.

–Por favor, no me hagan daño –empezó a gimotear Victoria–. No tengo los diamantes, de verdad. Por favor, no me hagan daño.

Edward arrugó el ceño. Quizá se había vuelto loca del todo...

Pero entonces notó una brisilla en la espalda. Alguien había abierto la puerta.

Cuando miró hacia atrás vio un policía en el porche, apuntándolos con una pistola.

–Tire el arma. Queda detenido.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Edward, nada le sale fácil... Tan sólo quedan dos capítulos más y podremos comenzar con la historia de Jasper y Alice. <strong>

**Gracias por leer, y recuerden: los comentarios son el motor que hacen que actualice con más rapidez.**

**Bye**


	10. Soy Edward Cullen, su futuro yerno

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Un soltero difícil**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10:<strong> **Soy Edward Cullen, su futuro yerno.**

–¿POR qué no me cree? –Bella estaba en la comisaría, prestando declaración–. ¡Edward Cullen no tiene los diamantes!

La sargento Clearwater, una mujer de mediana edad con ojos azul cobalto, se cruzó de brazos.

–Señorita Swan, incluso usted tiene que admitir que su historia es increíble. ¿Diamantes bajo la escalera? ¿Un hombre asaltado por un chihuahua? Y no olvidemos los disparos en la heladería.

– ¡Todo es verdad! Pregúntele a Edward si no me cree a mí.

–Ya lo he hecho. Pero ahora me gustaría hacerle un par de peguntas más.

Bella intentó controlarse. Llevaba dos horas contestando preguntas. Al menos, la sargento le había asegurado que Seth estaba fuera de peligro, pero que debido a la sedación no podía declarar. Aunque la policía no prestaría mucha atención a un Swan.

Por eso esperaba que creyeran a Edward. Aunque dudaba que él quisiera dirigirle la palabra después de aquel escándalo.

–Cuando descubrió los diamantes bajo la escalera, ¿por qué no llamó a la policía?

Bella tragó saliva.

–Temía involucrar a mi hermano. Quería encontrarlo primero y pedirle una explicación.

–¿Y no le preocupó ocultar pruebas?

–No... bueno sí. Edward quería que llevásemos los diamantes a la comisaría, pero yo lo convencí para que esperásemos.

–¿Eso fue antes o después de besarlo?

–¿Qué?

La sargento consultó sus notas.

–Según el señor Cullen, usted lo besó poco después de haber encontrado los diamantes en la escalera.

–No fue un beso... le estaba haciendo la respiración boca a boca.

–Ya veo.

–No, me parece que no lo ve –replicó Bella–. Edward encontró los diamantes, alguien le golpeó en la cabeza y yo le hice el boca a boca. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. ¿Esto qué es, una investigación policial o_ Lo que el viento se llevó_?

–Sólo estoy intentando establecer la naturaleza de su relación,

–¿Cómo la ha descrito Edward?

–Prefiero ser yo quien haga las preguntas, señorita Swan.

–Somos amigos. Bueno, no somos amigos de verdad. La noche que encontró los diamantes era nuestra primera cita. Y era una cita falsa.

–¿Una cita falsa?

–Es un poco complicado de explicar.

–No me sorprende –suspiró la sargento.

–Todo empezó cuando conocí a Madame Esme.

Bella le contó lo de los posos del café y que estaban hechos el uno para el otro...

–¿Lo entiende? En realidad, es culpa mía. Soy yo quien ha metido a Edward en este follón.

La sargento Clearwater la miró, pensativa.

–Sólo quiero hacerle una pregunta más, señorita Swan.

–Dígame.

–¿Está usted enamorada de Edward Cullen?

En aquella ocasión, Bella no vaciló:

–Sí.

* * *

><p>–Todo es culpa mía –estaba diciendo Edward durante la conclusión del segundo interrogatorio.<p>

–¿Culpa suya? ¿Eso es una confesión? –preguntó la sargento Clearwater.

–No. Ya le he dicho que quien robó los diamantes fue Victoria Sutherland. Y también fue ella quien me golpeó en la cabeza, quien nos disparó en la heladería... y quien encerró a Seth en el baño del motel.

–Sí, desde luego, su declaración tiene muchas inconsistencias.

–Es una mentirosa redomada. Mire cómo convenció a Seth de que era la chica de sus sueños. El pobre pensaba haber encontrado al amor de su vida.

–A lo mejor era así.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

–Victoria sólo le estaba usando. El amor es compromiso, es compartir sueños, esperanzas, pérdidas. Pero sobre todo es querer lo mejor para la persona que amas.

La sargento Clearwater sonrió.

–Habla como un experto.

–Hace una semana no lo era, pero estoy en ello.

La puerta se abrió entonces.

–Sargento, acaban de llamar de la joyería Choice –dijo un joven agente–. Es increíble... dicen que han llegado los diamantes por correo.

La sargento Clearwater se volvió hacia Edward.

–La señorita Sutherland insiste en que los tienen ustedes.

–Pero ya le he dicho que Bella los envió por correo hace unos días.

–Parece que tenían razón –suspiró la sargento, levantándose–. Creo que la propietaria del Café Crepúsculo es su tía, ¿no?

–Así es –contestó Edward, confuso.

Clearwater se aclaró la garganta.

–Me he divorciado hace poco y no es nada fácil conocer hombres decentes de mi edad. ¿Cree que Madame Esme podría encontrar a mi alma gemela?

–Sí –contestó Edward, con la convicción de un converso–. Lo creo.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después, Bella esperaba, nerviosa, que llegase él juez para determinar si su madre conseguía la libertad condicional. Había dejado a Seth en el hospital, donde estaba recuperándose de su herida de bala... y de sus problemas amorosos.<p>

En aquella semana había visto un enorme cambio en él, una nueva madurez. Quizá porque siempre lo había tratado como si fuera un niño.

La policía aceptó no presentar cargos contra él a cambio de que ofreciese pruebas contra Victoria. Sorprendentemente, había sido idea de Seth acudir al psicólogo y Bella tenía la esperanza de que, por fin, pudiera llevar una vida normal.

En cuanto a Edward... sólo lo había visto brevemente cuando salieron de la comisaría. Le habría gustado echarse en sus brazos, pero él no parecía muy receptivo.

Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, pensó Bella, porque fue la última vez que lo vio. Sabía que estaba trabajando a destajo para terminar las obras del Café Crepúsculo, pero cada vez que aparecía por allí con nuevas telas o ideas para la decoración, él desaparecía convenientemente. Era evidente que estaba evitándola.

Habían hablado un par de veces por teléfono para comentar los planes de diseño del nuevo local, pero la conversación estaba llena de silencios.

Bella suspiró. Era lo más lógico.

La puerta se abrió entonces y los tres miembros del tribunal entraron en la sala. Bella estudió a los dos hombres y la mujer que iban a decidir el futuro de su madre.

Renée Swan entró un segundo después, con su abogado. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en un moño que la hacía parecer mayor. Y más seria.

–Creo que ya podemos empezar –dijo el juez.

Era un hombre mayor de pelo gris y gafas bifocales. La plaquita que había en su mesa decía Walter Banner. Los otros dos miembros del tribunal eran Shelly Cope y Ricardo Clapp .

Bella tragó saliva cuando la asistente social se levantó para dar su informe. Era positivo en general, aunque había cierta preocupación sobre si Renée encontraría trabajo, debido a su edad. Y el hecho de que su experiencia profesional consistiera en actividades ilegales era otro problema.

–¿Hay alguien presente en la sala que quiera ofrecer alguna información? –preguntó el juez.

–Yo –dijo Bella, levantándose.

–Por favor, diga su nombre y su relación con Renée Swan.

–Me llamo Isabella Swan y soy su hija.

–Siga, señorita Swan.

Ella carraspeó.

–Quiero asegurar al tribunal que haré todo lo posible para que mi madre encuentre un sitio en la sociedad.

–¿Tiene usted medios para mantener a su madre, señorita Swan?

–Pues... más o menos. Tengo mi propio negocio de decoración y estoy dispuesta a ayudarla a buscar trabajo.

Lo que no dijo era que había puesto en venta la casa para pagar el tratamiento de Seth.

–¿Y tendrá tiempo de hacerlo mientras se encarga de su negocio?

–Buscaré tiempo –dijo Bella–. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Ricardo Clapp la miró de arriba abajo.

–¿Está usted casada, señorita Swan?

–No, soy soltera.

–¿Y vivir con su madre no será un problema para una mujer joven, que quiere salir y tener una vida social?

–No tengo vida social, así que eso no será un problema.

–Tengo entendido que es usted propietaria de una casa –dijo Shelly Cope.

–Pues sí, pero he...

Antes de que pudiera terminar se abrieron las puertas de la sala y Madame Esme hizo su aparición, la cola de su túnica de color rosa flotando tras ella.

Bella parpadeó. ¿Qué hacía allí? Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Edward Cullen. El traje gris destacaba sus anchos hombros y la corbata verede esmeralda hacía juego con sus ojos.

Estaba guapísimo.

Se negaba a creer lo peor, que había ido a sabotear la libertad condicional de su madre. No podía ser. No podía odiarla de tal forma.

¿Y Esme? Tampoco ella debía estar muy contenta. Aunque, por su expresión, era difícil saberlo. En aquel momento, sencillamente parecía decidida. ¿Decidida a qué?, se preguntó Bella.

–¿Llego demasiado tarde?

Walter Banner y el resto del tribunal la miraban, atónitos.

–Supongo que quiere usted hacer una declaración.

–Desde luego que sí. Soy Madame Esme, propietaria del Café Crepúsculo, en St. Louis. Sirvo el mejor café de la ciudad y, además, encuentro almas gemelas. Encantada de volver a verlo, juez Banner. ¿Qué tal con su nueva esposa?

El susodicho carraspeó.

–Bien, estupendo. Encantado de volver a verla, Madame Esme. Pero no entiendo qué hace usted aquí.

Esme miró alrededor.

–Van a decidir si le dan la libertad condicional a Renée Swan, ¿no?

–Sí, por supuesto. ¿Conoce usted a la señora Swan?

–No, pero su hijo ha sido empleado mío durante los últimos tres años. Creo que usted lo conoció durante su última visita al Café Crepúsculo... fue el que tiró la jarra de leche caliente.

–Sí, ya me acuerdo. Su nombre era Seth, ¿verdad?

–Eso es. Seth Swan. Seguramente ha visto su nombre en el periódico recientemente.

Bella se tragó un gemido. ¿Por qué mencionaba el asunto?, se preguntó. ¿Y qué podía hacer para detenerla? Especialmente si era amiga del juez.

–Sí, lo tengo aquí mismo. Por lo visto, estuvo involucrado en el atraco a una joyería.

–Así es. Su hermana, Bella Swan también estuvo mezclada en el atraco, pero los periódicos apenas la mencionan.

Bella cerró los ojos, deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

El juez Banner asintió.

–Los Swan son una familia... muy activa. Hace poco nos reunimos para discutir la condicional deJane Swan, una sobrina de Renée. Nos llamó imbéciles patéticos cuando le denegamos la condicional.

Bella abandonó toda esperanza. Tendría suerte si no la metían en la cárcel a ella también.

–Naturalmente, no podemos dejar que eso afecte a nuestra decisión sobre Renée Swan.

–Naturalmente –repitió Madame Esme–. Pero estoy segura de que ofrecerle un trabajo en el Café Crepúsculo haría que su decisión fuera mucho más fácil.

–¿Un trabajo? ¿De camarera?

–Por supuesto. Con seguridad social y plan de pensiones.

Bella la miró, perpleja. Luego miró a Edward y vio el amor brillando en sus ojos verdes.

¿Sería posible? Nada en la vida le había sido fácil. ¿Sería posible que sus sueños fueran a hacerse realidad?

–En fin, parece que el asunto del empleo está resuelto –suspiró el juez Banner–. Nos queda el tema del alojamiento. Señorita Swan, ¿le importaría decir al tribunal si es usted propietaria de una casa?

–Pues verá... es que la he puesto en venta.

–Pero ya no está en venta –dijo Edward.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que he hecho una oferta hace dos horas. Una oferta muy generosa, según la inmobiliaria.

–¿Quieres comprar mi casa? –preguntó Bella.

–Entre otras cosas –sonrió él–. Como ya no necesito mi apartamento, se lo alquilaré a Renée por un dólar al mes. Al menos, hasta que pueda pagar el alquiler.

–Eso es increíblemente generoso –murmuró Ricardo Clapp–. Pero, ¿quién es usted y qué parentesco tiene con Renée Swan?

–Soy Edward Cullen, su futuro yerno.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Ah, lo estoy haciendo otra vez. Es que tengo la costumbre de decirle a Bella lo que tiene que hacer en lugar de preguntarle. Voy a tener que enmendarme.

Bella miró a Edward, a Esme y luego a su madre, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

–Isabella Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó Edward, apretando su mano–. Me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Ella estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía qué decir.

–Pues...

–Sé que soy un poco anticuado...

–Ya te digo.

–Y sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero te quiero, Bella. Y te aseguro que aprenderé a lavar los platos, a pasar la aspiradora... aunque no funciona para recoger las hojas del porche. Eso es lo que he estado haciendo esta semana, practicar.

–Oh, Edward...

–Ha sido una tortura no verte, cariño. Pero necesitaba probarme a mí mismo que podía cambiar. Que merecía a una mujer como tú.

–¿Y si no quiero que cambies? –preguntó Bella entonces.

–Entonces dime que sí. Dime que estaremos juntos durante los próximos cincuenta años.

–Sesenta.

–Trato hecho –sonrió Edward–. Gracias, tía Esme.

–De nada, hijo.

Edward Cullen abrazó a su prometida y la besó con toda la pasión que llevaba guardada, sin acordarse del tribunal que, naturalmente, prorrumpió en aplausos.

Madame Esme se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelito.

–Café gratis para todos en el Café Crepúsculo. Invita la casa.

El juez Banner se aclaró la garganta.

–Primero tenemos que decidir sobre la libertad condicional de Renée Swan. Pero me parece que no vamos a tardar mucho en tomar una decisión –dijo, guiñándole un ojo–. Guárdeme un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Bella se mordió los labios. Había conseguido tanto aquel día... ¿recuperaría también a su madre?

Pronto tuvo la respuesta. Su primera reacción fue echarse en los brazos de Edward. La segunda, invitar a su madre a la boda.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí acabó la historia. Tan sólo falta el epílogo y continuaremos con la historia de Jasper y Alice. <strong>

**Hasta mañana!**

**Bye**


	11. Epílogo

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Un soltero difícil**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

–¿SABES qué hora es? –murmuró Emmett, paseando arriba y abajo por la antesala de la iglesia.

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

–Ni idea. ¿Te he dado las gracias por permitir que esta fuese una boda doble?

–No habrá boda si el padrino no aparece. Menos mal que Jasper no tiene las alianzas...

–Pensé que estaba en la iglesia.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

–Acabo de hablar con el sacerdote y no lo ha visto. Estoy empezando a preocuparme.

–Seguramente se habrá asustado. Ya sabes que Jasper detesta las bodas.

–Pues yo estoy deseando casarme –suspiró Emmett, ajustándose la corbata–. Oye, ¿dónde pensáis ir de luna de miel?

–La familia de Bella tiene una casita en el campo... –empezó a decir Edward, mirando el reloj–. ¿Pero tú sabes qué hora es?

–Claro que lo sé. Se supone que la boda empieza en cinco minutos.

–¿Dónde está el padrino?

Emmett levantó los ojos al cielo.

–¿De qué crees que te estaba hablando? Jasper es un poco irresponsable, pero me extraña que no haya aparecido.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Esme hizo una de sus apariciones estelares. Llevaba una túnica bordada en hilo de plata y bailarinas doradas.

–¿Dispuestos a vivir felices para siempre?

–No del todo –suspiró Edward–. Falta el padrino.

–Me temo que Jasper no podrá llegar a tiempo. Se ha encontrado con su alma gemela y, en fin, está ocupado. Espero que no os moleste que yo sea el padrino.

Edward y Emmett soltaron una carcajada.

–Nos parece muy bien, tía Esme.

En ese momento empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial.

–Es la hora –dijo Edward, tomando a su tía del brazo–. Emmett, haz los honores.

Entraron así en la iglesia, con Esme riendo y haciendo sonar sus pulseras.

–¿Deberíamos preocupamos por Jasper? –preguntó Emmett en voz baja.

–Desde luego –sonrió Edward–. Pero ya nos preocuparemos después de la luna de miel.

* * *

><p><strong>El último soltero<strong>

_**Jasper Cullen era un guapísimo vividor que adoraba a las mujeres bellas, al menos para un par de noches. Pero por muy tentadora que le resultara la guapísima Alice Brandon, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Las maquinaciones de su tía ya habían conseguido que dos de sus hermanos abandonaran la soltería. Aunque cuando Alice puso en peligro la reputación del Café Crepúsculo, Jasper se dio cuenta de que tenía que intervenir... sólo esperaba que ella no le arrebatara el corazón.**_

__**Aquí les dejo un pequeño avance:**

_A Jasper Cullen le picaba todo el cuerpo. Las bodas no eran lo suyo, pero nunca antes le había salido un eczema. Una reacción muy inusual... pero, claro, aquella boda era muy inusual. Una boda doble, para ser más exactos. Y los novios eran sus hermanos._

_Desgraciadamente, el padrino, él, seguía en el aparcamiento, sentado frente al volante de su Mustang rojo del 65, poniéndose una pomada de color rosa en el torso y los brazos, que tenía cubiertos de manchitas rojas._

_Suspirando, Jasper se limpió las manos con el trapo que guardaba bajo el asiento y se abrochó la camisa. Afortunadamente, su problema quedaba oculto por el esmoquin. Tenía un sarpullido en el cuello, detrás de la oreja, pero mientras no se rascase, nadie se daría cuenta._

_Aunque le picaba. Y mucho._

_Sus hermanos siempre estaban tomándole el pelo por su aversión al matrimonio y no quería que supieran lo de la alergia para evitar «bromitas», pero aquello era absurdo._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Resultaba difícil creer que seis semanas atrás, Emmett y Edward ni siquiera conocían a sus prometidas. Y ahora estaban a punto de jurarles amor eterno... Jasper sintió un escalofrío._

_Porque él era el siguiente en la lista de Madame Esme._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOOo_**

_Lo último que deseaba era llegar tarde a la boda. Iba a ponerse la chaqueta del esmoquin cuando..._

_El chirrido de unas ruedas hizo que levantara la mirada, justo a tiempo para ver una furgoneta negra saliendo del aparcamiento a toda velocidad._

_La puerta de su coche se abrió entones y una mujer se sentó en el asiento del pasajero._

_— ¡Siga a esa furgoneta!_

_—¿Cómo?_

_La morena se volvió hacia él, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas._

_— ¡Vamos, arranque de una vez!_

_Parecía una chica normal, con un vestido de color turquesa y zapatos a juego. Pero, evidentemente, estaba como una cabra._

_—Tengo que ir a una boda..._

_—No tengo tiempo para esto —murmuró ella, buscando frenéticamente en su bolso, del que sacó un cilindro de metal—. No me obligue a usar esto._

_Jasper había visto los efectos del spray de pimienta y, desde luego, no quería que aquella demente lo usara contra él. Tenía que decidir si prefería enfrentarse a un spray tóxico o a dos hermanos furiosos... Entonces miró el bote de cerca._

_—¡Es un spray para el aliento!_

_—Por favor —sollozó la chica, desesperada—. Mi niña va en esa furgoneta._

_Eso lo cambiaba todo. Jasper arrancó el coche y pisó el acelerador a fondo._

_oOoOooOoOoOooO_

**Espero que les haya gustado este avance, la historia la subiré en unos días más.**

**Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.**

**Nos leemos luego!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ya esta la última parte de la trilogía, los invito a verla y gracias por acompañarme hasta acá.

Bye


	13. Nota!

**Queridas lectoras!  
><strong>

**Volví! acabo de postear una nueva adaptación, espero que vayan a echarle una mirada, y que me diga que les parece. **

**Aquí les dejo la reseña.**

**Trato Millonario**

**El empresario Emmett McCarty había accedido a hacerse pasar por su primo en una cita a ciegas. Desde el momento en que vio a Rosalie Swan hasta el momento en el que debería haberle dicho adiós, Emmett estuvo cautivado por aquella mujer y no pudo evitar invitarla a compartir su cama. Después del apasionado encuentro, Emmett confesó su verdadera identidad y trató de convencerla de que lo que había entre ellos era real a pesar del engaño inicial, pero Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ahora lo consideraba un enemigo...**


End file.
